Big Time Devils
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Hailey is in love with a vampire, but the thing is she doesn't know that he is one and that she is his food. Kendall has to get her blood for his family who are hungry and are running out of options. But with him trying not to fall in love with her, he accidently does. But with a whole scandal going on in their school might just ruin their relationship.
1. A Night With You

**Chapter 1: A Night With You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush sadly.**

**A/N: Ok I probably shouldn't have but I started a new story. But it's October and Halloween is coming so here's my attempt of a Halloween fic!**

It was a crisp fall afternoon. Multi-coloured eaves that were falling off the trees flew around because off the gently breeze. Three girls walked down the lane were they all lived. A blonde and brunette walked normally while their other friend walked backwards facing them.

"So how are things going with that Kendall guy?" Jo asked.

"Really, really good." Hailey smiled.

"What about the 'bad boy' act?" Camille asked putting finger quotation marks around bad boy.

"It's not an act. I find it very cool, and very, very sexy." Hailey replied.

"Just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt." Jo said softly.

"I am careful I mean that's how I got to be head cheerleader. Plus Kendall is actually quite sweet." Hailey admitted.

"You are so smitten." Camille teased.

"No I'm not." Hailey responded.

"Hail! You are so the smitten kitten." Jo laughed.

"Ok! Alright!" Hailey smiled. "I just really like him."

"Speak of the devil." Camille whispered.

Hailey turned her head and saw a blond teenage boy wearing a black bad boy outfit waiting for someone. Hailey raised her eyebrows when she saw him holding a black umbrella on a beautiful fall day. She gave her two best friends a look.

"Fine!" Jo said.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Camille told her.

"Okay I'll text you guys later. Bye!" Hailey waved before walking over to her boyfriend.

"Hey babe." He said before kissing her passionately.

"Hey. I missed you today at school." Hailey told him and started playing with his hair. "You didn't reply to my last text. Where were you?"

"I ditched school." Kendall responded.

There was a glint in his eye that made her say. "You ditched it for a reason, didn't you?"

"Yeah the reason is I didn't want to go to school." Kendall replied.

"I can tell your lying." Hailey said.

Kendall looked back at his house and then back at the brunette. "Can we walk?"

"Yeah. I have to get home somehow, don't I?" Hailey replied before starting to walk with Kendall's free arm around her.

"You know how I told you both of my parents have to work two jobs each to afford the house? Well Katie was sick and I stayed home to mind her."

"You're a good brother." Hailey smiled.

She kissed him on the cheek; Kendall turned his face and pressed his lips against hers. Hailey parted her lips instantly when she felt his tongue lick around her lips. His hand that was on her hip moved down.

"Wanna hang out tonight?" Hailey asked when they continued walking.

"Yeah I'll pick you up at six?" Kendall asked.

"Perfect." Hailey smiled. She let out a small sigh when they were two houses away from hers. "By the way what's up with the umbrella?"

"Ugh...y'know...my weird skin condition."

"Kendall you don't have to make up a pathetic lie. You could just tell me that you don't want my Dad to see you."

"Yeah that's why."

_Hailey's House_

Mr Jones looked out the window to see his daughter hanging out with that weird kid that he did not like. David Jones was a tall, muscular, man with red hair and hazel eyes just like his daughters.

"She's hanging out with that bad kid again." Mr Jones told his wife.

"He makes her happy." Mrs Jones responded. She had long chestnut brown hair like her daughters and blue eyes.

"Well I don't like him. He's not good news." Mr Jones said.

"Give him a chance." Mrs Jones told him.

"There's something about him... You look at him." Mr Jones responded pulling her over to the window.

"Aww." Mrs Jones cooed.

_Outside_

Kendall broke from the kiss and winked at his girlfriend. Hailey blushed.

"Hold this." Kendall told her and handed the umbrella into her hand.

He wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. He nuzzled his nose into her neck before giving it one long lick. He then pressed his lips on to the skin on her neck. Hailey let out a moan when he started to suck really hard on her neck.

He had to be careful go one little mistake and everything could go downhill. He tried to keep his fangs away but it was really hard when he was with her. He pulled away leaving a hicki, he had to admit it wasn't his best work but he couldn't use his teeth today. Just in case.

Mr Jones waited on doorstep for his daughter. "Hailey." He called.

Hailey turned her head to see her Dad but she turned back and continued talking to Kendall.

"Hailey." Mr Jones called again.

She rolled her eyes and continued talking.

"You better go." Kendall said. "I don't want your dad to hate me more."

"He doesn't hate you." Hailey told him. Kendall gave her a look. "But all that really matters is that I like you, a lot."

"I like you a lot too." He smiled. Hailey kissed him.

"Hailey." Mr Jones called.

Hailey pulled away from the kiss. "Ugh. I have to go."

"See you tonight."

"Yeah, I'll text you."

"And I'll text you back."

Hailey smiled before turning back and walking up to her driveway. When she reached her doorway she turned her head and gave Kendall a smile. Her Dad guided her in to the house giving Kendall a look and they both went inside. Kendall took a deep breath before speeding back to his house he could feel his fangs kicking in.

He reached his house and darted in. He let out a mixed sigh of relief, frustration, and annoyance. He kept his head down as he walked to his room. He was about to go into his room when he heard his name being called.

"Kendall." A voice asked. Kendall didn't turn his head; he didn't need to because he knew very well it was his friend Logan.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked leaning up against the side of his door.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kendall replied.

"Look at me." Logan ordered but Kendall didn't. "Come on Kendall."

Kendall sighed and turned around. His skin was completely pale, more like white and under his eyes were lightly shaded black along with the sides of his face. His fangs were out and a light grin played on the corner of his lips.

"Guys." Logan shouted and a teenage boy with brown hair and hazel eyes appeared out of nowhere. A few seconds later a Latino appeared from his bedroom at normal speed.

"Dude either someone went to blood fest without us or..." The Latino started.

"Or what Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Or you've been playing with our food again." A brunette boy with hazel eyes replied. "Please tell me you're not falling for her."

"No I'm not. James don't worry, I'm sticking to the plan." Kendall reassured them.

"Yeah ok." James said. "Kendall's in love with a breeder!"

"I'm not. Would I still be able to do this if loved her." Kendall asked before putting his fist through the wall.

"Ok he's not in love; if he was his powers would be messed up." Logan admitted.

"Yes. The reason I'm like this is because I just got my fangs recently and I'm still not used to having my full powers." Kendall explained. "She's just a fling, a bit of fun."

"Is that what she thinks it is a fling?" Logan asked. There was a long silence.

"I can't wait till my powers kick in." Carlos admitted.

"It's not all steaks and eclipses." James told him. "You can't eat garlic, you can't go into a house unless you're invited in and worst of all you can't play in the sun."

"You can still go out in sunlight if you wear your sunblock." Logan corrected him.

"I know! You just can't get a tan!" James sighed.

"Anyway it came today." Logan said excitedly. "To the layer." The three boys darted to the layer and they were shortly followed by Carlos.

"Y'know my powers haven't kicked in so I'd really appreciate it if you walked normally." Carlos complained.

"Sorry Carlitos." They all replied.

Logan took out a black brief case from underneath the dusty table and put it down on the table. He opened it slowly revealing twenty big tubes of sun block 50 for the dead.

"Ok this is great and everything but I have to go and take a well-deserved nap." Kendall told them.

"You have a date don't you?" James asked.

"Maybe..." Kendall trailed off before darting to his room.

He went inside the room; the walls were painted navy well what you could when there were a lot of posters, photos and drawings. All the furniture was made out of mahogany.

He went over to his bed and pulled down on a lever and a black coffin with spikes on the sides appeared. He pulled the lid off slowly and hopped in leaving the lid off for just in case reasons.

_A girl vampire slayer enters an old dusky room dressed in a leather jacket and sexy lingerie and carrying a wooden stake. Suddenly, Kendall opens his coffin and sits up recognizing that it was Hailey._

_"Ah, I thought I'd find you here, Kendall." Hailey said._

_"Are you going to plunge your stake into my dark places?" Kendall asked._

_"Actually, I was kinda hoping it would be the other way around." Hailey admitted which made Kendall smile._

_He pulled her into the coffin and placed her in his lap and he started sucking on her neck really hard which made her moan out his name. He smirked-_

Kendall woke up with a smile on his face. Suddenly he realized what he was dreaming about and bolted upright. "Imagine what would happen if I left the lid on!"

_Hailey's House_

It was dinner time and Hailey sat opposite her Dad at the dinner table and beside her older brother Tyler who was opposite their mom.

"Ty can you pass the peas?" Hailey asked trying to break the awkward silence that her Dad made by staring at her angrily.

"Yeah." He replied and passed her a bowl of peas.

She passed them back when she was done and keep her head down not wanting to make eye contact with her Dad.

"So...how was everyone's day?" Mrs Jones asked.

"Same old same old." Hailey muttered quietly has she played with her peas.

"Good I got a B on my Science test." Tyler informed them.

"Well done sweetie." Mrs Jones said.

"Hailey?" Mrs Jones started but Hailey keep her head down tilting it up slightly. "You had a history test recently how did that go?"

Hailey muttered her grade under her breath. She did well but her dad would just blame Kendall.

"I'm sorry. What?" He said in a mocking tone.

Hailey didn't raise her voice any bit when she answered again.

"What?" He repeated.

"I got an A minus. Happy?" Hailey asked.

"You're a straight A student, since you've been hanging ou-" Mr Jones started.

"Of course! Blame my minus on Kendall. It's still an A! Dad he's my boyfriend and nothing you can say will ever change that!" Hailey said raising her voice a bit.

"He's no good for you!" Mrs Cox told her and he stood up.

"You can't say that! You don't know him!" Hailey yelled and stood up too.

"Hey! Hey! You two stop or you're both going to your rooms." Mrs Jones snapped and they both sat down. "How about you invite him over to dinner on let's say Tuesday."

"I'll ask him. Only if you promise you won't embarrass me and you'll give him a chance, also don't make him feel uncomfortable." Hailey told them.

"Cross my heart, swear to die." Her mom and brother chanted.

She looked at her Dad. "Dad?"

"Fine I promise. But I'm not saying that annoying rhyme." He responded.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Hailey smiled. "Thanks for dinner Mom. It was lovely." She got up and was just about to head to her room when.

"How would you know you hardly eat any of it?" Mrs Jones pointed out.

"Well Kendall and I are eating out tonight so y'know." Hailey told her and she nodded. She exited the dining room and sprinted up the stairs and continued straight to her room.

She entered her bedroom and flopped down on her bed. Her walls were painted a very light blue and her flooring was wooden. She had tones of posters, photos and a few drawings that Kendall gave her all over her room. Her bed was a four poster with a duvet that was blue with different colours and designs mixed in.

She took out her phone that said she got a text. She sat up against her pillows and smiled when she saw it was from Kendall.

Hey baby! Can't stop thinking bot u. 2nite is going 2 b special, wear something pretty.

- Kendall

Heya! Ur sweet! How special? And how pretty?

- Hailey

As special as a fancy romantic restaurant. Black tie pretty!

- Kendall

Aww! Can't wait!

- Hailey

Don't bring any money!

- Kendall

No! No! I'm bringing money.

- Hailey

No! No! You're not!

- Kendall

Hey don't steal my No! No! Thing. At least let me pay 4 half...

- Hailey

Let me treat u 4 once we always pay half. Please!

- Kendall

If it will help u sleep at nite?

- Hailey

It would help!

- Kendall

Wua? (What you at?)

- Hailey

Txting n thinking about u.

- Kendall

Ur so sweet!

- Hailey

I know! U txt me dat every day. Can't wait 4 2nite.

- Kendall

I can't wait either!

- Hailey

_A Little While Later_

_Over At Kendall's House_

Kendall leaned his back against the counter in their kitchen smiling as he was texting Hailey. He was wearing a tux seeing that he was bringing her to the best restaurant in this town and it was black tie only.

"What are you all smiles about?" A girl's voice asked. He looked up from his phone to see his baby sister Katie.

"Nothing." Kendall replied casually.

"Doesn't look like nothing Big Brother." Katie admitted him.

"Well Baby Sister believe me it's nothing." Kendall said and went passed her to grab an apple.

"What's that sticking out from your pocket?" Katie asked seeing some kind of paper sticking out of his back pocket.

"Nothing." Kendall responded.

Katie took the piece of paper before he could get. It was folded twice so she unfolded it. It was a photo of some girl with brown her much like her own colour, a side fringe and she has beautiful hazel eyes.

"Care to explain?" Katie asked flaunting the picture in front of his face. He took it off of her.

"She's just a girl I'm seeing." Kendall admitted and put the picture back in his pocket.

"Really just some girl?" Katie asked. Kendall looked around. "There not home."

"Ok. Em, she's different…" Kendall trailed off.

"How different?" Katie asked.

"Like she's supposed to be food…" Kendall told her.

"Supposed to?" Katie questioned.

"Do you question everything?"

"Yes."

Kendall looked down at his watch. "I have to go."

"Ok."

Kendall took 500 dollars from a cupboard and stuck it in his wallet. "Be good." Kendall said and kissed her on the head. "Love you."

"Love you too." Katie smiled.

_Outside Hailey's House_

Kendall texted Hailey that he was parked outside her house. He saw her walking down her driveway looking gorgeous. She was wearing a pink short one-strap pink dress. The strap was thick in width and it was made out of black lace and it went around her parts of her dress. He got out of his car and opened her door for her.

"Hey!" Hailey smiled before receiving a kiss.

"Hi." Kendall said before she hopped into the car. He closed the door and went around to his side.

"I have something to ask you." Hailey told him.

Kendall started up the car and began to drive. "Yeah?"

"Wanna come over for dinner on Tuesday? Y'know and meet my family?" Hailey asked.

"Sure." Kendall replied.

"It was my mom's idea you don't have to if you don't want- Wait did you just say sure?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah. I'll drop you home from school, like I do every day."

"Great! I apologize in advance if my mom comes on too strong or if my dad gives you weird stares or if my brother's being well himself."

"It's fine. As long as I got you, I'll be fine."

Hailey blushed and Kendall took one hand of the wheel and took hold of her's and gently squeezed it.

"Want me to put on some music?" Kendall asked.

"I don't mind."

"I'm taking that as a yes." Kendal said. "You like the beetles?"

"Of course." Brona smiled. Kendall hit play and I wanna hold your hand came on. Kendall held Brona's hand and they both smiled.

"Y'know what day it is?" Kendall asked.

"Thursday?"

"Ok let me rephrase that. What happened one month ago on this day?"

"You asked me out. I can't believe you remembered."

"You think I wouldn't?"

"You're very sweet but your Y'know..."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it!"

"No!"

"I swear Hailey Jones I will tickle you."

"Fine! Your bad?"

"Was that so hard?"

"I guess not. But I have to admit it really does turn me on."

A smirk played on Kendall's lips. "Well you and your cheerleading outfit really turns me on."

"Me and my cheerleading outfit?"

"Oh did I say that out loud?"

Hailey grinned and hit his arm playfully.

"Here we are." Kendall told her and speeded out of the car and over to her door and opened it. He offered his hand to her and she accepted and got out of the car. He put his arm around her as they walked in.

Kendall put his hand on top of Hailey's.

"Have I told how beautiful you look tonight?" Kendall asked.

"Like a million times." Hailey replied.

"Well here's the a million and one time. You look really beautiful tonight." Kendall told her.

"Aww." Hailey smiled and kissed him sweetly. "You're the best."

"No I'm lucky." Kendall whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

"Sir the bill." A waiter said and handed Kendall the bill. Kendall looked at the price $150. He took the money out of his wallet including the tip and handed it to the waiter.

"Ok I have a surprise for you." Kendall told her.

"Ok. What is it?" Hailey asked.

"Follow me." Kendall replied and linked their arms together.

Once they were in the reception of the hotel Kendall put one hand over her eyes and his other arm around her waist and led her to her surprise.

"You ready for your surprise?" Kendall asked.

"Yes!" Hailey replied.

"Ok ta-dah!" Kendall said and took his arms of her.

Hailey raised her eyebrows when she saw they were standing in front of a hotel room. Kendall opened the door and took hold of her hand and led her in.

Hailey smiled when she saw candles lit and rose petals on the bed.

"If you want me to stop just tell me." Kendall smiled and started kissing her. Hailey pulled away a little which made Kendall a little disappointed.

"You have protection? Right?" Hailey asked.

Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around her and they started making out. Hailey took Kendall's jacket and tie off and started to unbutton his shirt and threw it on the floor. He moved his hand up slowly to her zipper while devouring her lips and they fell back on to the bed.

**A/N: So be honest what did you think? Please review!**


	2. You Shook Me All Night Long

**Chapter 2: You Shook Me All Night Long**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

**Special Thanks To….**

**Teshia14 who was the first reviewer and follower! Thanks for the advice!**

**BigTimeFan50 who is a new follower!**

**Dj33173 who was the first to make this story a favourite and who is following!**

**A/N: If any of you guys have watch the TV program Young Dracula I'm basing the rules, lifestyle etc. of a vampire on that with a few of my own. If you've never watched it before it's fine because they'll be explained soon! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

When Kendall woke up, the first thing he felt was the sensation of a warm, naked body in his arms. Kendall lay on his side and he smiled when he saw the face of the beautiful girl he was holding. The blonde gently stroked Hailey's warm cheek and watched her sleep and breathe softly. The brunette stirred slightly and gently fluttered opened her hazel eyes who were staring into the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen.

"Good morning." Kendall said and gently kissed her check and temple. He ran his finger over her soft velvet skin on her side.

"Morning." Hailey smiled sleepily. She gently placed a hand on his cheek. "Mmm last night was amazing."

"What can I say? Making love to you is my new favourite things to do." Kendall told her and pressed his lips against Hailey's soft plump ones. "You are the best I ever had." Kendall kissed her sweetly.

"Mmm….really?" Hailey asked threading her fingers in his soft blonde hair.

"Hail, would I lie to you?" Kendall smiled placing gently kisses along her neck.

"You're the best I ever had too."

"Baby you shook me all night long."

"Ok, no need AC/DC on me."

Kendall tightened his grip and pulled her closer into his chest, placing his hands on her hips and pressed his lips against hers. Parting her lip with his tongue and running it everywhere her sweet mouth had to offer.

"What time is it?" Hailey asked breaking the kiss.

Kendall rolled over and looked at the digital clock. "Em, eight." Kendall rolled back over and started to kiss her again.

"Babe we have school." Hailey said. "Never mind we have school were going to be late for school."

"Do we have to go? I just want to spend the day with you alone."

"I want that too it's just-"

"Shh, you talk too much." Kendall whispered against her lips and worked his lips sensually over hers but Hailey pulled away.

"But they'll call my parents and I'm already in enough shit for staying out with you all night."

"Ok we'll go to school but I booked this room for two days more so we better get more use out of it."

"Looks like I'm having a sleepover at Camille's house tonight."

"Em we have plans."

Hailey looked at him.

"Oh right."

"Yeah but one more problem, I only have the dress I wore last night."

"No problem." Kendall smiled and Hailey raised her eyebrows. Kendall got out if the bed and headed over to the wardrobe. "Bet your having a good look."

"You can say that again."

Kendall held up a pair of skinny jeans and a pale pink t-shirt with gold and black writing and a few pictures on it.

"You really thought you were going have your way with me."

"I like to be prepared."

"You're so weird. You're prepared but not organized."

"Are you complaining?"

"I would but I had amazing sex last night so I can't complain."

"Oh really?" Kendall asked and dropped the clothes and walked over to the bed.

"Yup but before this incredible guy gets any ideas, may I remind him we have school."

"Incredible guy? Huh, I was with a wonderful girl last night."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and she sure knew her way around-"

Hailey got his pillow and throw it at him. "I'm going to get dressed now." Hailey got up from the bed with a sheet wrapped around her.

"You know I've seen you more naked then that." Kendall admitted.

"Remind me again why you're my boyfriend?" Hailey joked.

"Because I turn you on." Kendall responded before slapping her ass.

"Hmm, I'll be out in a second." Hailey told him and went into the bathroom.

Kendall went over to his iPhone and went into an app called V-mirror which was an app created for vampires so they could see their reflection. He sighed in relief. If he couldn't see his reflection even with this app, it meant his complexion was completely pale and his eyes were red.

He got dressed in black jeans with a loose grey t-shirt and a black hoodie and fixed his hair; he lay down on the bed waiting for Hailey to get ready.

Hailey came out smiling and Kendall sat up and smiled.

"Love the outfit! Just we live in Minnesota and I'm freezing."

"I got you something." Kendall told her and grabbed a brown bag and handed it to her. Hailey smiled and took out a black Hollister hoodie.

"Kendall this is way too much."

"Just accept it." Kendall put out his arms and she snuggled up into his warm chest.

* * *

_Shakopee Senior High_

_09:06 _

Kendall and Hailey walked down the empty hallway to their English class with Ms Collins. Kendall had his arm around her making sure anyone who'd saw them would know she's his.

They entered their classroom which seemed to be out of control.

"Mr Knight and Ms Jones thank you for showing up." Principal Rocque told them.

"Anytime Gustavo." Kendall remarked.

"Just take your seats." Principal Rocque told them.

They both walked to their seats which were at the back of the classroom. Some people stared at them and whispers started. Hailey and Kendall smiled knowing exactly what they were talking about. They both sat down and Kendall pushed his table up next to her's.

"Ok class Ms Collins isn't in today because she's sick. You'll be happy to hear she didn't leave any work for you, so you can study quietly."

_Flashback_

_First Day Back To School_

Hailey tapped her desk with her fingers impatiently, waiting for the bell to go. She noticed the blond boy that sat at the table beside her's looking at her. She gave him a small smile. He gave her a slight wave.

A few minutes later she found a piece of crumpled up paper underneath her desk. She opened it up.

Do you like me?

[]Yes

[]Definitely

[]Absolutely

- Kendall

Hailey raised her eyebrow and smiled; she took out a pencil and ticked the three boxes. She crumpled the paper up into a ball and rolled it along the ground over to his desk. Kendall smiled and picked up the piece of paper and wrote something else down and passed it pack. Brona opened it back up.

Movies tonight?

[]Yes

- Kendall

What no choice?

- Hailey

Don't think you need one.

- Kendall

I think I might…

- Hailey

What? Don't you trust me?

- Kendall

Maybe I do and maybe I don't.

- Hailey

I can keep your secrets…

- Kendall

Only two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.

- Hailey

I'm taking that as a yes. I'll pick you up at seven.

- Kendall

I guess I'll see you at seven. Y'know where my house is?

- Hailey

I went to a bitchin' party there two months go if I'm not mistaken.

- Kendall

Then you know where my house is.

- Hailey

The bell rang and everyone sighed in relief seeing that it was the last class of the day. Hailey smiled and packed her bag and headed straight for her locker.

When she closed her locker someone smashed their lips against hers. Hailey's whose eyes were still open were staring into beautiful emerald ones; soon both of them shut their eyes. Hailey realised it was Kendall.

Hailey gripped onto Kendall's broad shoulders. The brunette was trying to keep up with Kendall's rough kisses but it was hard when you were caught off guard and in shock. She felt his tongue poke eagerly at her lip she gladly give it access. After a fight of dominance Kendall's tongue dominated hers and touched places she didn't think was possible to touch. Hailey moaned when rough hands gripped her ass before squeezing it. Kendall pulled her flush into his chest.

"H-hi!" was all Hailey could get out and Kendall moaned.

"I couldn't wait." Kendall admitted and gave her ass a big squeeze.

"I-I can se-e that-t." Hailey stuttered.

"So I'll see you tonight." Kendall smiled and kissed her with such great passion. Hailey nodded and watched him leave.

_End of Flashback_

Hailey took out her English textbook and felt lips pressed against hers.

"He didn't say what we had to study." Kendall smirked.

"What do you want to study?" Hailey asked.

"Your mouth." Kendall smiled and he pressed his lips against hers, Hailey rolled her eyes and hesitantly kissed back. Kendall pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Hailey responded.

Kendall followed her stare over at a boy with black spiked up hair and oceanic eyes staring daggers at the blonde. It was Kyle Matthews, Hailey's ex-boyfriend.

"Well he missed out." Kendall said which made Hailey smile.

Kendall gave Kyle a look before going back to devouring his girlfriend's lips. He rubbed his girlfriend's inner thigh slowly and suggestively. Hailey ran one of her hands through his hair.

Kyle got up from his seat.

"Mr Matthews please sit down!" Principal Rocque yelled.

Kyle ignored him and went over to the couple.

Kendall turned around. "Do you have a problem?"

"Yeah you." Kyle grunted.

Kendall stood up and lightly pushed him. "What you going to do about it?"

"Kyle sit down." Jessica West grunted. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes she was also Kyle's girlfriend.

"This." Kyle said and threw a punch but Kendall ducked it.

"Is that all you got?" Kendall asked.

Hailey grabbed his hand. "Ken what are you doing?"

"Something." Kendall replied.

"Babe please just sit." Hailey begged her brown eyes were wide and pleading.

Kendall looked back at Kyle then back at Hailey and sat down putting his arm around her.

"Mr Matthews! Sit! Now!" Mr Rocque shouted.

"What? Chicken?" Kyle asked.

Hailey pressed her lips against Kendall's but it didn't last seeing that Kendall pulled away.

"Mmm- I'm a bit busy sticking my tongue down my girlfriend's throat." Kendall responded and turned back to Hailey who was shaking her head. The bell rang and everyone left the class.

* * *

_Lunch_

Hailey closed her locker and she saw Kendall twiddling a red rose with his fingers.

"I'm sorry, for earlier." Kendall admitted.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Hailey told him and started playing with his hair.

"I embarrassed you."

"No you didn't." Hailey replied. Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Ok you embarrassed me a little, but it wasn't that bad."

"Do you still want the rose?"

"Yes." Hailey smiled and Kendall gave her the rose. Hailey stuck the rose on her locker. Kendall put his arms out for a hug and Hailey snuggled up into his chest.

"You have to call your mom. Remember?" Kendall reminded her.

"Oh yeah. I have the perfect lie." Hailey smiled. She took her phone out of her pocket.

Kendall felt his fangs coming down and he let go of Hailey. "Em, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok." Hailey said and closed her locker to see that he was already gone out of sight.

* * *

Kendall hid in a bathroom stall just waiting for his 'phase' to wear off. There was a knock on the door of the stall. Kendall opened the door to see his three best friends. Logan was holding a straw and a plastic blue cup.

"Drink this." Logan told him. Kendall took the cup of him and put the straw through the hole of the plastic lid. He took a sniff of the straw and a smile appeared on his face.

"Is this slayer's blood?" Kendall asked as the glorious smell waft up his nose.

"Every vamps favourite!" James smiled. "Try to make it last we're running low on human blood so our second favourite blood, sheep's, is going to be used a lot more often.

"Where were you last night?" Logan asked.

Kendall stopped sipping. "I stayed at a hotel last night."

"Yeah someone get some loving?" Carlos asked.

"N-no." Kendall stuttered and sipped harder on the straw.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Ok, fine. So we fooled around big deal." Kendall admitted and rolled his eyes.

"It is a big deal. Was she good?" James asked.

"Best sex I ever had." Kendall replied.

"So what about her blood?" Carlos asked and rubbed his hands together.

Kendall looked at them not sure what to say, he wasn't in love with her but...he just couldn't think if killing her just yet. He was also afraid he was getting too attached to her but then again he's learned not to get attached to anything, anyone or any place because of his father.

"I'm working on it." Kendall replied and James and Carlos nodded but Logan didn't seem too sure but he decided not to press it.

**A/N: Hey guys! What did you think? The plot will become clear in a few more chapters. Please review and I'll try to update soon! **

**Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911!**


	3. Prince & Princess

**Chapter 3: Prince & Princess**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

**Special Thanks To….**

**Teshia14 who reviewed!**

**Daisy54154 who reviewed!**

**Jatie and Dally fan forever who added this story to favourites, who's a new follower and who reviewed!**

**Dj33173 who reviewed!**

**Kendall's Ninja who is a new follower and who added this to favourites!**

**Azngirl714 who is following!**

**Thanks guys!**

"So are you Hail?" Camille asked. Hailey, Jo, Camille and Megan were sitting at the cafeteria eating their lunches. The cafeteria was more quiet then usual seeing that the freshmen's were gone on a field trip.

"Am I what?" Hailey asked.

"Going to try for Homecoming Princess?" Camille asked.

"Ugh guys I don't know!" Hailey replied.

Rachel, Jenny, Mindy, and Monica joined the table with the rest of the girls with their lunches.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Jenny Tinkler asked.

"Homecoming!" Jo replied.

"Ok so Hailey for princess and Rach for queen." Mindy Brown announced.

"Hey I never agreed to such thing!" Hailey told them.

"Come on Hail! I'll only go for Queen if you're going for Princess." Rachel Hale said.

"See it's not really Kendall's thing…" Hailey trailed off.

"Please Hailey!" All the girls pleaded.

"We need to beat Natalie Burkhart!" Megan said.

"Megs right." Kyle Matthews' older sister Monica agreed. "If she wins she'll torcher us!"

"I don't know. What do you think Jessica?" Hailey asked but there was no reply. Hailey along with the other girls looked over at the empty seat. "Em where's Jessica?"

"I don't know." Monica replied. "I haven't seen her all day."

"She was in English and Art this morning." Camille replied. "She's probably yelling at Kyle for his 'performance' in English."

Hailey felt her rosy cheeks turn extreme red when she remembered the English class this morning. Lucky for her none of the girls decided to press the subject.

"So Hailey are you going to run for Princess?" Jenny asked.

"Please Hail for me." Rachel pleaded her blue eyes were wide.

"Ok." Hailey replied and the girls started cheering. "Only if Kendall wants to."

"Hailey and Kendall Princess and Prince of Homecoming." Jo announced. "Rachel and Dave King and Queen of Homecoming."

"Ok now I'm really excited!" Hailey admitted.

* * *

"Homecoming?" Kendall said as he shoved books into his locker.

"Eh what about it?" Hailey replied. _Oh no he over-heard our conversation, didn't he? _

"Do you wanna go? Y'know, like with me?" Kendall asked as he closed his locker. He leaned up against the lockers with his elbow. His green eyes narrowed at Hailey who was staring at him with her chocolate orbs wide with surprise. "Em Hailey? Do you wanna go?"

"Em, uh, oh, eh…." Hailey stuttered.

"Baby do you want me to dumb it down for you?" Kendall joked and gently kissed her cheek.

"Do you want to go?" Hailey asked.

Kendall took hold of her hand and entwined their fingers together. "I asked you, didn't I?"

"Yeah but if you don't want to its fine."

"Yup it will be fun."

"Wanna try for Homecoming Prince and Princess?" Hailey asked quietly avoiding eye contact at all cost. She felt her head being tilted up by Kendall's hand on her chin.

"For you, anything."

"Aww!"

Kendall gently pressed his lips against hers and moved them in perfect synch to Hailey's. The brunette parted her lips when she felt his eager tongue poke at her bottom lip. The blonde found her tongue and snaked his tongue around it and sucked hard.

"Mr Knight." A male voice said.

Kendall and Hailey quickly pulled away and looked at the speaker, who was their Principal.

"Oh, em, hey Gustavo." Kendall smiled.

"Em thanks Kendall for helping me look for my em contact lens." Hailey said.

"Oh anytime Hail." Kendall replied but the Principal was buying none of it.

"In your mouth?" Gustavo asked.

"Well I eat a potato chip and- ugh we were making out." Hailey said and put her hands up in defeat.

"You detention today." Gustavo yelled at Kendall.

The blonde looked down at his watch. "Yeah but school's over."

"You still showed signs of affection on school grounds." Gustavo replied.

"We have plans!" Hailey told Gustavo.

"You might. He doesn't." Gustavo replied and walked away.

Kendall turned back to look at Hailey. "Well, we have the rest of the day and the whole of tomorrow to be together alone."

"Yeah I suppose." The brunette replied giving him a weak smile. "I'll get a ride with Camille. Pick me up at her house, ok?"

"Ok." Kendall gently kissed her cheek.

* * *

Kendall walked into the cold classroom to where he was going to have to sit for the next hour. There were about five other kids in there. He saw a small brunette boy with brown eyes sitting at the back. Kendall sat down beside him placing his bag on the table.

"Hey Kendall almost didn't recognise ya without a breeder attached to your lips."

"Logan surprised to see you here." Kendall sneered.

"Well I don't want the same thing on my report card like last time." Logan admitted.

"Yeah."

"What you do?"

"Hailey and I were making out by the lockers."

"So I heard you're going to run for Homecoming Prince."

"Yeah."

"What's your Father going to say when he finds out?"

"He won't." Kendall replied coldly looking straight in Logan's eyes. "Will he hear it from any of you?"

"No, anyway Ken you're his favourite child. He'd only be disappointed in you."

"It would be a change from hearing 'Well done Kenny'."

A dark women in her early thirties walked in. "Quiet. Detention starts now!"

**A/N:** More interesting stuff will be coming soon! If you need anything explained or have any questions about Kendall's vampire powers just PM me. Please review and I'll try to update soon.

**Spoiler: **Next chapter will be were Kendall meets Hailey's parents!


	4. Meet The Jones'

**Chapter 4: Meet the Jones'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush.**

Hailey sat patiently in the passenger seat in Kendall's black dodge stratus while he got changed in the back seats.

"You know you could just wear the clothes you're wearing instead of changing." Hailey told Kendall who was getting changed in the back seat.

"Yeah well, I want to make a good impression." Kendall responded.

"I like you just the way you are, and that's who I want my parents to meet." Hailey said.

"You want your parents to meet the guy who got you in to bed on your month anniversary." Kendall questioned.

"You might just want to leave that part out… I want them to know the sweet, cute, sexy, smart and the list goes on, guy I'm going out with." Hailey smiled.

"You forgot best lover you've ever had." Kendall said.

"Again yes but might want to leave that out." Hailey told him.

Kendall jumped into the driver's seat. "How do I look?"

Hailey looked at Kendall who was wearing light denim jeans, a white V-neck T-shirt, and a black jacket. "Perfect." Hailey smiled and they shared a heated kiss.

"Let's go." Kendall suggested and started his car and drove out of the school parking lot.

"We can just hang out in my room for a bit." Hailey suggested.

"Yeah ok." Kendall replied.

/

When the couple pulled up at Hailey's house they exited the car and Hailey took hold of Kendall's hand lacing their fingers together. Kendall gently kissed her temple.

"Everything's going to be fine." Kendall whispered to her and she smiled at him gently squeezing her hand.

Hailey opened the door revealing her mom and dad standing right at the entrance.

"Mom. Dad. Hey…." Hailey responded giving them a faint smile.

Mr Jones looked Kendall straight in the eyes with a look so cold and stern it would make any people run but Kendall kept is strength. Mr Jones looked him up and down before turning to Hailey.

"Hailey I don't approve." Mr Jones said coldly.

Hailey looked like she was going to slap her Father but she kept calm. "Dad you didn't even give-"

Mr Jones gave her light chuckle. "Only teasing sweetheart." He looked back at Kendall.

"Nice to meet ya son." Mr Jones said offering his hand which Kendall shook.

"Nice to meet you too, sir." Kendall replied.

"Em this is my Mom." Hailey told Kendall.

"Hi Kendall." Mrs Jones said and gave I'm a warm smile.

"Hello Mrs Jones." Kendall replied and shook her hand.

"We're just going to get a start on our homework. Ok?" Hailey asked.

"Ok. I'll call you when dinner's ready." Mrs Jones told her and Hailey nodded.

Kendall and Hailey started heading to her room. Hailey stopped and told him to go up ahead of her. She turned to her Mom.

"Mom what's up with Dad?" Hailey asked seeing that her father was being very uncharacteristic.

"I crushed a pill and put it in his drink." Her mother replied.

"Well done." Hailey said and went back to her room. She was about to close the door when she heard a voice behind her.

"Y'know the rules. Doors open when you have 'friends' in your room."

Hailey turned around to see a boy with brown-ish red hair and brown eyes staring at her.

"Maybe you and Cassie should think about that when you start going at it on the kitchen table!" Hailey said referring to the time when her and her parents came home early from a trip and they saw Cassie and Tyler doing it on the kitchen table.

"The door was closed!" Tyler replied.

"It was see-through." Hailey giggled.

"You still scarred for life?" Tyler asked.

"Very." Hailey smiled. "Wanna meet him?"

"Sure." Tyler shrugged.

"Kendall." Hailey called and the blonde appeared.

"Yeah." Kendall replied.

"This is my older brother Tyler." Hailey told him.

"Hello." Kendall smiled.

"Hey! Hurt her and I'll hurt you." Tyler said.

"Understood." Kendall replied.

"Ok enough boyfriend meets brother time." Hailey said.

"Oh what time do you want it to be?" Tyler asked.

"Boyfriend sticks tongue down girlfriend's mouth time." Hailey joked.

"Can't argue with that." Kendall smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'll talk to you two later." Tyler said and went into his room.

Hailey gently closed the door and she and Kendall headed over to her bed. They both lay down beside each other lacing their fingers together.

"So how's the Jessica thing?" Kendall asked knowing Hailey has been very worried about her friend who disappeared.

"She's fine." Hailey admitted snuggling up to his chest.

"They found her?" Kendall asked.

"Well they didn't find her. She showed up at cheerleading practice with a broken foot."

"How the hell did she do that?!"

"She said she fell but I don't believe her."

"What do you think happened?"

"I think Natalie Burkhart had something to do with it." Hailey admitted quietly running a hand through Kendall's hair.

Kendall took hold of her waist and pulled her in closer to him. "Why?"

"She has it out for us." Hailey whispered. "Ever since she got sacked as head cheerleader along with four others for doing drugs, and I got head cheerleader she's been looking at me weird although she hasn't said anything to me..."

"And to get to you she'll hurt your friends."

"Yeah my friends and family are very important to me."

"I know." Kendall gently kissed her lips sending shivers down Hailey's spine. "Wanna change the subject?"

"Please." Hailey replied.

"Ok who or what are The Hex Girls?" Kendall asked holding up about five flyers he found on her dresser. Hailey started giggling like mad. "Come on tell me!"

"Never!" Hailey playfully growled.

Kendall grabbed her and shifted their positions so he was sprawled out on top of her. He placed his elbows on either side of her head looking deep into her eyes forcefully. She froze as she was hypnotised by him and she was completely under his control.

"Who or what are the hex girls?" Kendall asked and clicked his fingers.

"A band that me, Jo and Camille. It's for one night only." Hailey replied without thinking.

"Cool." Kendall smiled. "When you playing?"

"For the Halloween dance." Hailey replied.

"Nice. Should we start planning our campaign for Prince and Princess?"

"Ok! Camille did a template for the poster wanna see it?"

"Sure."

Hailey got of her bed and went over to her desk. She pulled out a black piece of paper with 'Vote Rachel + Dave for Queen + King. Vote Hailey + Kendall for Princess + Prince.' written in luminous colours.

"Camille said that we should turn the lights off in school and it will look so cool. What do you think?" Hailey asked.

"I think it's great." Kendall smiled.

"I know it isn't your kinda thing so thank you so much." Hailey said.

"DINNER!"

/

They eat in the dining room. Kendall and Hailey sat across from her mom and brother and her father sat at the top.

They were eating steak and potatoes with veg and gravy for dinner.

"This is lovely." Kendall said.

"Thank you Kendall." Mrs Jones smiled.

"So Kendall where you from?" Mr Jones asked.

"Well I was born in Transylvania and lived there until I was thirteen and then me, my parents and sister along with four of my friends moved here." Kendall replied.

"Oh Transylvania. That's interesting; I've done many studies on Transylvania." Mr Jones replied and Mrs Jones, Hailey and Tyler exchanged worry glances.

"Yeah we used to live in Wisconsin but then when I was eleven we moved here." Hailey told Kendall.

"I hope we're going to be here for a while." Kendall said smiling at Hailey.

/

"Kendall you should come over more often." Mrs Jones said as she and Hailey walked him to the door.

"Thanks for having me." Kendall replied.

Hailey smiled it seem that they really hit it off. Kendall kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kendall said.

"I'll text ya later." Hailey replied.

Kendall walked to his car in the rain. He didn't mind though, hoping the rain would wash away the scent of breathers that he reeked of. Not that they smelt bad or anything it's just he didn't want his Dad to smell it.

His Dad knew that he was dating Hailey for her blood but if he found out he meet her family he'd automatically think they were getting married. Let's just say his Dad was a few centuries behind everybody else.

/

David Jones was down in his layer which had all the vampire slaying weapons he needed. He feared for his family's lives all the time but his antics seemed to get them into trouble a lot. For generations now his family have been slayers and have all been accused of being crazy.

"Honey." His wife hollered as she came down the stairs. Maria knew he was a slayer but wasn't a big believer in vampires although she wasn't going to argue with herself. She knew that her family had something special in their blood but that was an old wives tale. "Stop wasting your time and come to bed."

"In a minute." He called back.

David was planning on training his daughter to be the next slayer in the family. Usually it's the oldest son and if you don't have any sons it would be your eldest daughter but David was going to try something different seeing that his family weren't the best of slayers. He went to bed keeping his thoughts to himself for now.

**A/N: Sorry if this seems a bit rushed it's because half of this chapter was on my phone because I was away and I came back today so I had to patch this all together. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who added this story to favourites and to everyone who is a new follower! I have no time to go through everyone individually. Sorry!**

**Please review and I'll try to update soon.**

**Happy Halloween ~ Mystery Girl 911**


	5. Count Knight

**Chapter 5: Count Knight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush,**

**Thank you to **Teshia14 and Jatie and Dally fan forever **who reviewed!**

**Thank you to **Rikku34 **who is a new follower!**

Kendall entered his house and went into the grand hall. It was a large, dark and dusky room. It had a big fire place and there was a dining table in the middle.

His father was sitting on his throne at the top of the hall. His Father had dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Logan, James, Carlos and Katie were at the dining table and their slave Bitters, who was mortal, was serving dinner.

They were all wearing their vampiric clothes except for Kendall seeing that he just got back from Hailey's and Bitters who was a mortal.

All of a sudden he felt strong, cold hands on his shoulders. He looked up to see his Father was no longer sitting on is throne.

"Hello son." Count Knight smiled.

"Hey dad." Kendall replied.

The Count inhaled the scent of his son and then looked at him straight into his son's eyes. "You reek of breather."

"I was with Hailey." Kendall admitted and sat beside Logan.

"Hmm you know I don't approve." The Count told him.

"You know it's for her blood. I don't love her." Kendall said fiercely. "We can't live on sheep's blood forever."

"We are running low on human blood and with Carlos' transformation coming up soon we need it." Logan said.

"Yes I know." The Count replied.

"You know my transformation is six years away and I'm totally unprepared!" Katie groaned.

"Well you're just a girl." The Count replied and Katie scoffed.

"So is Kendall and you prepared him!" Katie yelled.

"Hey I'm all man!" Kendall said. "Ask Hailey!"

"Still!" Katie grunted. "Mom! Dad's being a sexist bastard!"

"Katie shh. Your mother is a sleep." James told her.

"Katie go to your room!" The Count yelled.

"No! You are the reason we had to leave Transylvania!" Katie yelled. "Don't you think Carlos, James and Logan miss their families? They hardly get to see them because of you!"

"KATIE GO TO YOUR ROOM!" The Count shouted louder this time and Katie stormed off. The count sat down burying his face in his hands. The boys exchanged glances; they all knew the Count was getting weaker.

"Dad, we should go hunting tonight." Kendall said hoping it would cheer is Dad up.

"Good idea Kenny!" The Count smiled and then he looked at the other boys. "Would you boys like to join us?"

"Sorry I have homework." Logan replied.

"I have to check out Pop Bat for a new coffin." James admitted.

"I can't transform into a bat yet." Carlos said.

"Logan, homework?" The Count questioned. "I'm very disappointed."

"What Logan means by homework is a snarky excuse for why he didn't do it. It pisses off the teachers big time!" Kendall said saving his older friend.

"Well then that changes everything." The Count admitted. "I'm going to take a nap before tonight."

And with that the Count was gone leaving the boys to talk amongst themselves.

"Logan be more careful." James warned him. "You gotta behave in exactly the manner the Count approves of."

"I know it was a slip of the tongue." Logan admitted. "So Kendall how's Hailey?"

"Good." Kendall replied.

"So when we bite her should we drain her fully?" James asked.

"Well if we don't she'll be a half fang and hate me for eternity. She's very good at revenge." Kendall said.

The thought of talking about Hailey's death gave him a weird feeling but he couldn't identify it. It wasn't that he was in love with her, because he knew what that felt like. And anyways it was like physically impossible for vampires to fall in love with breathers.

"I wonder what the Grand High Vampire would think if he knew that we were going to school with breathers and you were dating one." Carlos pondered.

"Also that you're running for Homecoming Prince." James added.

"Well, we'd be executed." Kendall admitted.

"Yeah, we gotta be very careful that no one snitches." Logan told them and they all looked secretly at Bitters who was trying to light the fire with matches but failing.

"Bitters you're annoying me, just let me do it." Kendall said and snapped his fingers making the fire light. "Ok Carlitos you better go study for your transformation. Your sixteenth birthday is coming up soon and we want you to go through the transformation as safely as possible."

"Ok. I can't wait to see Papi and Mama. And Celia and Ferdinand too!" Carlos smiled and headed to his room.

"We should buy him a coffin for his birthday." Logan suggested and the two boys nodded.

* * *

Kendall lay awake in his coffin thinking about how his life got so messed up. It all really started when they 'left' Transylvania.

_Flashback_

Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos were hanging out in Kendall's bedroom. They were all thirteen at this time and they only worry in their heads was their transformation that was going to happen in three years' time.

"So Kendall where's your Dad?" Logan asked.

"Out hunting peasants. He better be careful because I think they're catching on." Kendall admitted.

"Oh Kendall you worry too much." Carlos replied.

All of a sudden Count Knight appeared and started looking out his son's window. Kendall studied his Father's face. He's eyes were red, his skin was even paler then usually and his fangs were out and the tips were dripping blood.

Kendall ran up to the window and looked out to see an angry mob with torches, pitchforks, stakes, crucifixes, and bulbs of garlic all of which were harmless against him but for a vampire over the age of 16 could kill them easily. And his Father and Mother were in their 435s.

His Dad turned to him and took hold of his shoulders. "Kenny, listen to me closely. Go on the internet thingy and found a house or a castle or something that is out of Romania and then pack everything you can get your hands on."

Kendall nodded. "What about Carlos, James and Logan?"

"We're going to have to bring them with us." Count Knight replied and with that Kendall ran off and did what he was told.

When Kendall was done he rushed back to his room and packed everything he, James, Carlos and Logan could get their hands on. They regularly looked out the window to see how close the mob was getting to them but they were struggling with the big gate.

"Ok we have everything." Kendall announced and the four boys took the suitcases down to the grand hall and Bitters would put them in the hearse.

Kendall saw his Mom speeding around the place packing everything in the grand hall at supersonic speed.

"Everything's packed!" She announced and Count Knight appeared. Jennifer looked at her husband and gave him a harsh look. "I told you to more careful and to cut back!"

"I'm sorry but I'm a bloodthirsty vampire!" The Count replied.

"Still! Not only did you put our own kids in danger you put our friends' kids in danger too!"

"Master and Mistress, we'd better be on our way." Bitters told them. "Everything is packed."

With that the vampires left Transylvania not knowing would they ever set foot in it again.

* * *

The thought of that day still makes Kendall cringe. He never knew what it was about that day maybe it was the rush, the panic or the fear. Fear wasn't a feeling vampires usually got unless you were being chased by slayers, but maybe it wasn't his own fear maybe it was the fear he saw in everybody else.

When he looked into his mother's, sister's, Logan's, James' and Carlos' eyes he saw fear. The fear of unknowing. Their eyes smouldered with the fear of being found and slayed.

When the blonde looked into his Father's eyes he saw nothing. He had no emotion lingering in those piercing green eyes. His Father wore a mask most of the time so no one could see what he was hiding.

Kendall loved his family with all his heart and would do anything to keep them safe and well. _Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that._ (Martin Luther King Jr.)

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed that! More juicer stuff will be coming. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**P.S. If you haven't already please check out my BTR one shot **Confirmed**. Also please check out my BTR story **Teenage Pregnancy**.**

**Peace out ~ Mystery Girl**


	6. Another Side To You

**Chapter 6: Another Side to You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**Thanks to **Teshia14, Rikku94 and Jatie and Dally fan forever **for taking the extra time to review!**

Hailey's eyes darted all around the gym hall at the girls competing to be the next cheerleader. Seeing that Jessica had a broken foot they needed a new cheerleader. Hailey, Rachel and Monica were sitting at the top of the hall at a table.

Hailey looked and the clock and mentally groaned. She wouldn't be out of there for an hour and she missed Kendall. She let out a soft sigh and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder letting out another soft sigh.

Rachel looked down, without moving her head and saw that Hailey's brown eyes were big and watery and she was sticking out her bottom lip.

"Oh come on now, we'll be out….soon." Rachel told her and pushed her copper coloured hair behind her ear. Hailey lifted her head up off of her shoulder. "So anyone stand out to you guys?"

"I like the Jennifers." Hailey admitted and Monica nodded in agreement.

"Yeah they're good, I like them." Monica admitted and started hitting the tip of her pencil of the table as if she was thinking about something else.

"Something up, Mon?" Rachel asked and her and Hailey took their eyes off the try outs and to Monica who was slouching in her seat and her shiny black hair covered half her face.

Monica looked up pushing her hair, which was covering her face, over to her ear. "Yeah I'm fine."

"M&M you'd tell us if something was bothering you, right?" Hailey asked getting off her seat and going over to Monica kneeling down at the chair and placing her hand on Monica's.

Monica raised an eyebrow. "M _and_ M?"

"Yeah, M&M, Monica Matthews." Hailey replied.

"Huh." Rachel replied.

"Anyways back to our earlier discussion." Hailey said and Rachel and Monica groaned along with rolling their eyes playfully. "Oh come on, you two are seniors! You can manage without me." The two girls exchanged glances before looking back at Hailey.

"You…um…missing someone there Hail?" Rachel asked teasingly as she picked up her bottle of water and Hailey started blushing.

"Ooh niiice spotting Rach." Monica said in the same teasing tone as Rachel.

"Ugh fine! I soooo am!" Hailey admitted standing up and straightened her red, black and white cheerleader uniform. "I wanna hang with him before the homecoming game. Wait! Oh I'm nervous!"

Hailey started breathing faster and Rachel and Monica went onto either of her taking hold of each hand gently.

"Ok, ok, sweetie you're going to be fine." Monica told her. "Just like Rach, you are going to get that crown."

"Oh crap! Now I'm nervous!" Rachel admitted.

"Guys there is no need to be." Monica replied and gave them a reassuring smile and her oceanic eyes shined with hope and belief. "Now are we going to give some girls some good news or sit around being nervous when there's no need?"

"Give some girls some good news." Rachel said and she turned to Hailey. "You can leave. We can manage."

Hailey gave them both big hugs. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Hailey grabbed her stuff of the table and put them into her bag. "My vote is on one of the Jennifers!"

Hailey started walking down the side of the gym to get to the other side of the gym. She heard her name being called so she looked back to see Monica and Rachel waving at her.

"Don't forget your condoms Hailey!" Monica yelled and she and Rachel started bursting out laughing.

After muttering something along the lines of "Oh My God" Hailey continued to make her way out of the gym.

She went into the parking lot that seemed to be full of life seeing that the preparations for the Homecoming Game were underway. Hailey saw Kendall's car and started heading over to it, she stopped abruptly when she saw the scene that was unfolding before her.

Kendall was sitting on the hood of his car, hands collapsed in his lap with a girl with long, black shiny hair with red streaks running through. She couldn't see her face but she was wearing a pair of shades, a black leather jacket and the sleeves were too long on her. Underneath that she was wearing a red t-shirt with black lacy trimming complete with black skinny jeans and a pair of black converses.

The girl seemed to be talking to Kendall and trying to kiss him…..

* * *

Kendall lay back on the hood of his car waiting for Hailey to come back from some cheerleader thing she had. He had his eyes closed and his hands lay collapsed on his chest listing to the radio seeing that he had left it on in his car.

"Kendall." A familiar voice said that shoot a weird feeling up Kendall's spine. He sat up quickly and opened his eyes.

His eyes met with a girl who had long shiny, black hair with red streaks running through it. Her skin was pale and her expression was unclear to him seeing that her shades covered her eyes.

"Huh, aren't you burning?" Kendall asked.

"No." The girl replied sounding like she had something more important to discuss. "I only had a bit of sunblock left, enough to cover some of my face and neck."

"Ok. So what are you doing here Lucy?" Kendall asked wanting to cut to the chase. The less time he had to spend with his ex-girlfriend the better.

"You, I'm here for you." Lucy replied coming an inch closer.

"What?" The blonde asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want you back _so_ badly baby. These last few months have been hell without you!" Lucy admitted caressing Kendall's cheek with her hand. Kendall swatted her hand way with force.

"I don't care! I have a girlfriend now!" Kendall replied trying not to let his anger show.

"Hmm a breather? Kendall how can that make you happy?" The girl asked placing her hands on her hips and biting her lip. Kendall didn't answer instead he rolled his eyes and lay back on the car. "It be an awful pity if the Grand High Vampire and The Grand High Council found out."

The blonde bolted upright giving her a dirty look. He is breaking a sacred rule by being with Hailey but it is only for her blood so it hardly counts. "It be an awful pity if The Grand High Vampire and The Grand High Council found out about a _certain _girl who murdered one of her own kind."

Lucy let out a frustrated, he had something on her and it was the second highest rule. "Ugh fine! But still Kendall you should be with me. You made me feel _so_ good and when you were inside of me-"

"Ok shut it! All we did was make out or have sex!" Kendall yelled. "With me and Hailey we have a perfectly balanced healthy relationship. And she is waaay better at making love then you ever were."

Lucy rolled her eyes. This was not true, it couldn't be! This Hailey was a breather there was no way she was better than her. "So you're in love with her?"

"What?! No!" Kendall replied angrily.

"Oh then prove it!" The black hair girl told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"How?" Kendall asked.

"Kiss me." Lucy replied and the blonde gave her a sexy smirk.

* * *

Hailey watched as the girl inched closer to an oblivious Kendall. The brunette felt a wave of jealous and angry surge through her body, soul and mind. She never really experienced jealousy before maybe once or twice but it never fell so fiercely.

She strutted over to the scene. "Hey baby." Hailey said before bumping the girl, who was trying to make a move on her man, with her hip and the girl fell over.

By the time Lucy had picked herself up the couple were already making out. Kendall was now off the hood of the car, holding Hailey really close to him with one hand on her hip and the other on her ass. The brunette had her mouth open while Kendall's tongue licked sloppily and happily at her wet sweet cavern. Lucy could see a line of spit slide down the girl's chin.

Kendall's tongue took care of that before it returned to his girlfriend's mouth. He added teeth this time and nipped and bit at her swollen lips. Kendall moaned into her mouth and the hand on her ass squeezed hard. The two pulled away for air after a while and Hailey rested her head on the crook of Kendall's neck panting for air.

Kendall looked at Lucy his green eyes were now a bright shade of red and his fangs were showing. Lucy growled at him and went somewhere at the speed of light. The blonde let out what sounded like a sigh or a whimper making him calm down and his fangs disappeared, eyes turned back to green.

Kendall started to nibble at the back of Hailey's neck. The brunette moaned loudly as he bites a sensitive spot and she raised her head up so he could have easier access. They were interrupted by one whistle, one cough and one 'Really'. The couple pulled out of each other's embrace and sit on the car facing the people. James, Carlos and Logan stood in front of them chuckling.

"Oh hey!" Hailey smiled. "James, Carlos and Logan."

Kendall raised an eyebrow and turned to Hailey. "You know these guys?"

"Yeah, of course I do! I'm Logan's science class, Carlos' Home Ec. And James goes to choir." Hailey replied and the boys waved at her. Kendall smirked, now he had something new over Carlos and James.

"Hey Hailey! Wanna go and check out the homecoming schedule?" Carlos asked taking Hailey by the arm.

"Oh okay, we'll be back in a minute." The brunette told the three other boys and then they were gone. Kendall hopped back up on the hood of the car and James and Logan joined him.

"Was it just me or did I see Lucy Stone earlier?" The smart boy asked raising an eyebrow and glancing at Kendall.

Kendall let out a sigh. "You saw Lucy, Logan. You're not delusional."

"What the fuck was she doing here?" James asked fidgeting uncomfortably. The thought of Lucy turning them in for breaking a sacred rule really got under his skin. "Is she going to tell?"

"No, we've got something on her. Remember?" Kendall said making the two brunettes relax. "I don't think the Grand High Vampire would be happy if he found out that Lucy slayed his cousin."

"I don't think he'd like the son of Count Knight dating a breather." Logan mused. "I think maybe we should think of calling it off, it's a bad idea."

"We don't of the luxury of thinking." The blonde replied with almost a kind of coldness in his tone. "And wasn't it your idea?"

"Yeah but I can always travel back to Transylvania and get a lot of human blood." Logan replied running a hand through his hair.

"Me and Katie did a quick count this morning and we think we have enough blood stored for Carlos' transformation. Also with our families coming they'll surely bring some." James told his friends. "God, can you believe he's nearly sixteen?"

"Yeah, it seems like yesterday when we were playing with our little toy hearses in the back garden." Kendall smiled. Hailey and Carlos walked back over to the boys.

"Wanna go to the game now?" James asked everyone.

"Yeah, I'm just going to change first." Hailey replied seeing that she was in her cheerleader outfit and she didn't have to cheerlead tonight.

"I'll help you." The blonde told her and the three other boys groaned ad the couple went at it in the car. Though it wasn't that bad seeing that the windows were the black tinted kind so no one could see through.

* * *

Hailey and the guys walk into the school's stadium; it was quite a nice evening though there was a chill in the air.

Hailey had changed into a pair of light denim skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt with a blue, with cream writing, Hollister hoodie along with a pair of brown ugg boots.

Kendall as his arms wrapped around her shoulders using what's left of his body heat to keep her warm. "You cold?"

"No you're keeping me warm." The brunette replied and Kendall kissed her cheek.

"Let's go sit on the bleachers." Carlos suggested and they all nodded. They walked up to the bleachers when Hailey hear a familiar voice.

"Hey Hailey!" Two girl's voices called. Hailey turned around to see Jo and Camille walking up to her.

"How's our favourite Princess?" Camille asked teasingly which she got a poke in the side from Hailey.

"Camille I haven't won yet! Oh by the way that was such a cool idea with the posters!" The brunette replied.

The other day when all the posters were up, saying to vote for Hailey, Kendall, Rachel and Dave, Camille and Jenny distracted the principal while Mindy, Megan and Monica aka The M Team, turned off the lights in all the school while everyone was changing classes. The posters that were black with luminous writing gave off a luminous affect which everybody loved even Principal Rocque.

"Yeah they were pretty cool!" Jo admitted and Camille started blushing.

"Aww shucks." Camille replied and gave her friends a hug.

"So do you guys have a date to homecoming?" Hailey asked.

"Well I'm obviously going with Jett." The blonde replied referring to her boyfriend of six months.

"No, a few guys asked and I just have to get back to them." Camille told her.

Hailey nodded and after a chat she suggested that the two should come sit with them. They agreed and they sat down beside the boys.

* * *

Hailey and Kendall got up at half time to go to the concession stand to get refreshments for the gang and for some time alone. Kendall took hold of her hand a kissed it.

"Earlier was another side to you I've never seen." Kendall admitted and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "You're super sexy when you're jealous."

Hailey huffed out loud and rolled her eyes. "I was not jealous."

"Hail a can tell when you lie." The blonde told her and he felt her let go off his hand.

"Yeah right!" Hailey replied blushing furiously. She felt his strong arms around her waist and pull her back into his hard chest.

"You so were." Kendall whispered huskily in her ear which sends shivers down Hailey's spine.

"Shut up!" The brunette giggled and kissed his cheek.

"If you say so, I don't want to get you mad and then get pushed over by you." Kendall teased tickling her sides.

"You're silly!" Hailey giggled and got out of Kendall's tickly embrace. "Come on before second half starts."

The couple walked hand in hand up to the concession stand saying hi to the people they knew along the way. When they got up there Hailey saw a girl with blonde hair and chocolate coloured eyes with her foot in a blue cast.

"Can we go over here for a sec?" Hailey asked and her boyfriend nodded in response. The brunette dragged him over and she smiled at the girl.

"Hey Jessica." Hailey smiled.

Jessica looked up from the ground and at her friend smiling. "Hey Hailey."

"How's the foot?" Hailey asked looking at the blue cast that was plastered in signatures.

"It'll still be six weeks before I get it off and it feels weird." The blonde admitted with a shrug. "You'll have to sign it! I've saved you a spot and let no one else sign it."

Hailey smiled at her as she took the marker. She was glad Jessica seemed to still like her after the whole English class extravaganza! And from what she's heard her and Kyle haven't broke up so the brunette assumed it was all good.

Jessica smiled at what her friend wrote: I told you one hottie at a time, did you listen? Luv Hailey xoxo :b

"Hailey if my mom sees that I'll murder you!" The blonde giggled.

"You couldn't hurt a fly!" Hailey replied and Kyle, aka Hailey's ex-boyfriend, came up holding a small tube of Ben & Jerry's ice cream.

"Hey babe." Kyle smiled and kissed Jessica's cheek. "I got you your- oh hi Hailey…...and Kendall."

"Hi Kyle!" Hailey replied giving him a smile. She and Jessica exchanged worried glances when their boyfriends glared at each other. "Come on Ken! Let's go get something to eat before second half starts! I'll talk to you later! Byeeeee!"

Hailey pulled Kendall by his arm and they started walking again. The blonde didn't know why but he felt like Kyle didn't actually like Jessica and was only dating her to make Hailey jealous. Then again Kendall didn't know why he cared so much.

The blonde slipped his arm around his girlfriend's neck and he felt her arm go around his waist. He placed a soft kiss on her temple and Hailey hummed in content, resting her head on his shoulder nuzzling it up to his neck.

Hailey felt like she could actually fall for Kendall. Never mind she could fall for him, she was already falling and she wanted Kendall to catch her.

"Homecoming's two days away." Kendall started.

"Yeah, I can't wait." The brunette replied.

"So I was thinking that I would pick you up in a limo, then maybe we could go to the park and take some pictures, then we go to the dance and then we will go our room in the hotel….." Kendall trailed of giving her a teasing smirk.

"And will there be rose petals on the bed and candles lit again?" Hailey asked.

"Haha if you're lucky!" The blonde replied kissing her cheek.

As they head up to the concession stand three girls hanging out in a corner. The one in the middle was standing up against the wall on one foot seeing that her other one was pushed up against the wall. She was blowing a pink bubble and her hands were in her pockets. Her light blonde ringlets fell perfectly on to her pale, white shoulders. The blonde's cold, light blue eyes stared daggers at Hailey so vividly it felt like she was actually stabbing her.

The one on her right was texting on her phone; her straight brown hair fell over her face as her texts. Her face tilted upwards and glanced at Hailey, revealing her big brown eyes and bubble gum pink lips which went with her dark skin perfectly.

The third one had brown ringlets with golden highlights running through. Her green eyes kept focus on the ground and she shoved her hands in her pockets as she crossed her legs.

"Are you coming baby?" Kendall asked snapping his girlfriend out of her gaze. Hailey blinked a couple of times before looking back up.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Hailey admitted and they walked on.

"That was Natalie Burkhart, Stacey Miller and Dina Russo." The brunette aid hesitantly answering the question Kendall was just about to ask.

"Ah. We don't have to talk about them." Kendall replied and Hailey smiled gratefully.

* * *

Kendall wrapped his arms around his girl as the principal came on the football field to say a few words before the Homecoming Court was announced. Hailey and Kendall continued to Eskimo kissed each other repeatedly as Principal Rocque he talked to the students.

"Aww…" Camille and Jo cooed at the sight of the couple while the three boys rolled their eyes playfully and slapped the back of Kendall's head.

The couple got up when they heard the candidates being called out and they walked down to the football field. When they got down there Hailey got a hug from the whole football team before going up on the mini platform and giving all the candidates a hug. Kendall and Hailey stood side by side, hand in hand as they waited for the Homecoming Prince and Princess to be called.

"And the Homecoming King and Queen is…" Principal Rocque's voice boomed through the microphone and echo around the stadium. He waited for the drum roll, which was being played by the marching band, to die down before continuing. "Dave and Rachel!"

A roar of cheers came from the bleachers as Rachel and Dave got their crowns and sceptres. Rachel hugged Hailey first and then hugged the rest of the cheerleading squad. Hailey ran up and hugged Dave to which involved her wrapping her arms around his neck and him lifting her by the waist and spinning her around before putting her back down.

The other candidates for Prince & Princess, Duke & Duchess and Count & Countess took their positions.

Hailey's heart stared racing and she felt Kendall squeeze her hand in a comforting manner which made her calm down a little.

"And the Homecoming Prince and Princess is….." Principal Rocque's voice boomed through the microphone and echo around the stadium. He waited for the drum roll, which was being played by the marching band, to die down before continuing. "Kendall? And Hailey!"

Hailey smiled and Kendall lifted her up, the brunette wrapped her arms and legs around him as he hugged her. They both took in the echo of cheers and Hailey identified her brother yelling 'That's my sister!' which made her blush furiously.

They both got their crown and tiara. Kendall cupped her cheeks smashing their lips together and thrusting his tongue in between Hailey's sweet lips. His tongue found hers and twirled them together before giving it a small tug. They parted from the kiss and went up to their friends getting congratulated.

**A/N: **Hey guys! What did you think of that chapter? I'm open to constructed criticism. Also my Christmas exams are coming up in exactly two weeks today! It's earlier then usually because snow came one year and the roads were so bad no one was able to travel! Ugh I saw frost on my window this morning and I thought in snowed but it didn't and I was so disappointed! Anyway getting back to my point, I want to do good so I have to study! So it might be awhile before I update! Please pray for me….or snow or review to make me feel better! Yeah go on rape the review button! ;)

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	7. Lust

**Chapter 7: Lust**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**Thank you to** Rikku94, Teshia14, Jaite and Dally fan forever **for taking the extra time to review!**

Hailey and Rachel went into Hailey's room. They just got back from Mindy's mom's salon were they got their hair and makeup done. The girls lived beside each other so they decided to get ready together.

"Ok let's get ready!" Hailey suggested and turned on the TV that was in her room before going over to her closet to get their dresses for tonight. She pulled out her strapless red satin short dress and Rachel's blue sweetheart neckline strapless chiffon knee length appliques dress.

The two were complimenting each other's dress when there was a knock on the door. "Hey! Is it safe to come in?" Hailey opened her door revealing a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes holding a plate of small snacks.

"Hey Ty!" The brunette smiled at her older brother.

"Hey! Mom sent me up with this so here." Tyler replied and placed the plate carefully in his sister's hands. Hailey gave him a grateful smile. "So I'll let you guys get dressed then."

"That would be a good idea!" Hailey replied and he left. She sat the plate down on her bed carefully when she heard a boy shout 'That is sooooo hot!' Hailey chuckled hearing Tyler's friend, Christopher Johnson or Chris for short, talking.

There was a knock on the door and she opened it again to see four boys. Her brother stepped forward. "Sorry, I tried to stop them."

The tallest boy pushed the other three boys out of the way and leaned up against Hailey's bedroom door before saying in a sexy voice,"Hey Hailey."

"Hey Chris." Hailey replied.

Chris was a very good looking boy. His hair, brown and lustrous, it had a sheen like fine hardwood. But that comparison isn't entirely fair. Hardwood doesn't swish gently like his hair does; swaying with the words he speaks. A shiny varnish catches merely light around it, but the depths of that deep chestnut brown reflected all the radiance of his smile. His eyes were a beautiful shade of light brown, they speak to you from within and when the light hits them they sparkle. Tall and lanky, he is the dim-witted pretty boy of the group, coasting through life on his good looks. His behaviour is very much in line with a stereotypical oversexed male-bimbo. Apart from acting incredibly stupid, Chris has also been known to be quite sensitive.

Hailey and Chris were on the verge of going out before the brunette met Kendall and Chris met his current girlfriend, Emily. The two were constantly flirting and had major crushes on each other, even though they'd never admit it. Hailey and Chris also lost their virginity to each other; they never planned it to happen it just did.

"Ok….." Steven Mason trailed off as he looked at Chris who looked paralyzed. Chris was wearing a big goofy smile and his eyes were wide and his hand was up in a wave gesture. "So um Hailey, do you have spare batteries?"

Steven Mason has short, light brown, hair which is in the form of soft curls. His rough past was hidden behind his deep blue eyes. He is the anti-establishment member of the group. Although rebellious, he is also smart, and the other group members often ask for his advice. Hailey and he had a love/hate brotherly/sisterly relationship.

"Why do you need batteries?" Hailey asked and placed a hand on her hip.

"For the Wii remote!" The newest member of the group said. Lucas was the French foreign exchange student. He had jet black hair that was combed back. He had big brown eyes which were much like Hailey's eyes. He is sweet, friendly, perverted, gullible, and rather odd.

"No sorry guys." The brunette replied pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh ok." The last one said Hailey's older brother, Tyler. He is a nice guy, generally geeky, physically slight, and somewhat clumsy. He is a smart-aleck with a fast wit and a deadpan sense of humour.

"Should I just close the door on him?" The girl asked jokingly, looking at the paralyzed Chris.

"Yeah." Steven said with a nod of his head. "Y'know that way it will fuck up his good looks and then he can't depend on them."

Once he heard this, Chris quickly snapped out of his daze. "Oh that's ok, I'll just move out of the way."

"Ok." Hailey said and she closed the door. She went to her bed and lay down.

Rachel sighed and put her blue dress down. The copper haired girl walked over to her best friend and sat down. "So…um…d-do you still like him?" Hailey didn't reply, instead she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. Rachel sighed and gently stroked Hailey's arm slowly. "It's ok."

Hailey let out what sounded like a chuckle. "Yeah, I know. It's just…"

"Just what?" Rachel asked airily. She watched as Hailey repositioned herself so Rachel could see her face.

"I've seen him so many times in between…." Hailey took a moment to consider her words. "Chris and I and Kendall and I, and now it felt…weird, like I was cheating on Chris…even though we never went out."

"Maybe you have feelings for Chris?" Rachel suggested slowly hoping her younger friend wouldn't hurt her. "I mean he was your first kiss and then your first love Hail, you'll always have leftover feelings for him."

"This is so stupid, I am with this amazing guy who I love and I'm just lingering in the past." The brunette admitted.

Rachel's mouth dropped and she looked at Hailey. "You love him! Oh my God Hailey!"

"Oh crap! I said it out loud, didn't I?" Hailey asked and slapping her forehead. Rachel started jumping up and down on the bed in excitement and the brunette rolled her eyes in embarrassment of her friend's excitement.

"You did!" Rachel responded and took one last bounce on Hailey's bed before landing on her knees perfectly beside the brunette. The copper haired girl fixed her hair and coughed when she felt her cheeks heat up. "I'm sorry, I got a little carried away….."

"Uh-huh." Hailey laughed and Rachel hit her with a pillow.

"Let's just get ready." Rachel told her and Hailey nodded.

/

Kendall was driven over to Hailey's house in a limo that he rented, which caused him to get a lot of shit from the guys – who didn't understand why he's spending so much money on Hailey, yeah they did like Hailey but still they wanted Kendall to be careful.

The blonde opened the door to the limo when it stopped outside his girlfriend's house. He took the corsage that he bought and walked up to the door of Hailey's house.

Kendall took a deep breath before knocking on the door which was answered by Mrs Jones.

"Hi Mrs Jones." Kendall said and smiled his most charming smile.

"Hello Kendall, come in." Mrs Jones replied and she opened the door a little bit more to make it seem more welcoming.

"Thank you." The blonde said with a nod of the head and came in.

"Hailey will be down in a minute." The mother told him and he nodded. When he heard footsteps on the stairs he looked up to see Tyler, who was wearing a tux too, coming down the stairs.

"Hey Kendall." Tyler said when he was on the last step.

"Hey." Kendall smiled and they did the lame cool guy handshake.

"Tyler, is your sister ready yet?" Mrs Jones asked as she pushed her brown hair over her shoulder. Tyler shrugged his shoulders before mumbling over his reply of 'I don't know.'

Mr Jones came out holding the camera. "I think I got it working."

"Good." Mrs Jones said and smiled at her husband.

"Hello Kendall." Mr Jones said when he saw his youngest daughter's boyfriend.

"Hello, sir." Kendall replied almost immediately and he extended his hand which the older man shook.

"Mom! Me and Cassie are ready!" They all heard Hailey yell from her bedroom. Rachel had gone home after the two girls got ready because Dave was picking her up at her own house. Cassie, Tyler's girlfriend and their other next-door neighbour, had gotten ready (forced) with Chris' girlfriend, Emily, and decided to come over to The Jones' afterwards.

"Ok you can come down now!" Mrs Jones yelled back up to her daughter.

Kendall looked up the stairs waiting for Hailey to appear. If his heart could it would have skipped a beat when she appeared, she looked beautiful. He studied her appearance as she made her way down the stairs, the way her long brown curls fell perfectly down and the way they matched her pale skin beautifully. The flicker of her eyelids and the way her brown eyes had lit up and how her pink full lips curled upwards once she saw him.

Hailey walked beside a tall, good looking girl. She had long, straight, red hair that fell past her shoulders. She had deep blue eyes that glimmered like sapphires once she saw Tyler.

Kendall and Tyler's mouths literally dropped at the sight of the two beautiful girls but they were snapped out of their daze when they saw the flash of the camera from the corner of their eyes.

"You look so beautiful." Kendall whispered in her ears as he placed the corsage on her wrist. Hailey kissed his cheek and smiled in response.

"Picture time." Mrs Jones announced which made her kids groan.

"Mom!" The brother and sister said and let out a big groan.

"Oh come on." Mrs Jones pleaded which she hoped would encourage them let her have one nice picture of her children all dressed up.

"Fine!" Tyler and Hailey replied and their mother smiled gratefully.

Kendall wrapped an arm around Hailey's waist while she placed her hand on his chest and snuggled into his side. This position made the brunette feel somewhat safe like her boyfriend would protect her and never hurt her.

"Ok one more." Mrs Jones said and everyone groaned even Mr Jones.

"Maria just let them go." Mr Jones told his wife and took the camera off of her. "Have fun kids."

"Bye Dad! Bye Mom!" The two called and pulled their dates out the door.

"Glad that's over." Hailey told Kendall when they got into the limo which made Kendall chuckle. "Wow Ken….this is amazing."

"Only the best for you, my love." The blonde said and kissed her hand before looking into her eyes seductively which made Hailey press her lips against his, placing one hand on his cheek and the other on his tie. Kendall put a hand on the brunette's back and the other on her thigh then he snuck his tongue inside the sweet mouth and searched for her tongue. Finding it, he snaked it together with his and sucked hard. Hailey let out a moan and moved the hand that was on the blonde's cheek move up to his hair, she started threading her fingers through his blonde locks.

They parted in need of air but they kept their eyes locked and it was almost like they couldn't pull away. Hailey's heart rate sped up and if Kendall's one could beat it, would have sped up too. The kiss was very heated and they both felt the other one's body heat (what's left of Kendall's) radiate on to them.

Hailey bit her lip unsure of what to do or say next, there was some kind of tension surrounding them which made her a bit nervous. Her brown eyes started pleading to Kendall for help but the blonde was no help – he was shell-shocked. The young vampire had never experience his body heat go to human temperatures, ever since he had turned sixteen and he got his full vampire powers. But for Hailey's sake, he decided to ignore it…for now.

"You do look beautiful tonight." Kendall said to fill up the silence.

Hailey's eyes wondered down to her lap before she thanked him. She felt his hand push her chin upwards, making her look directly at him.

"You do." The blonde told her firmly and kissed her nose. She didn't reply to this which made him worry. "Hail, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hailey replied dully and forced a small smile which soon faded. "There's no point lying to you."

Kendall took her hands that were on him off of him and he put an arm around her shoulders and they leaned back into the seat.

"What's up?" The blonde asked making it sound as casual as he could.

"I'm fine but I'm worried…" Hailey trailed off and rested her head comfortably on is strong shoulder. "It's Monica."

"What's wrong with her?" Kendall asked and put his other arm around her and he gently rubbed her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"She's been down lately." The brunette told him. She took a few moments to ponder on her thoughts before continuing. "I saw a mark on her arm yesterday, like a cut or scratch. I asked her about it….she said she fell."

Kendall raised an eyebrow and looked down at his girlfriend. "And?"

"That's what Jessica said about her foot." Hailey replied and the blonde took a moment to think.

"So you think it's like a curse of the Shakopee High Cheerleaders?" He said jokingly to lighten the mood.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm thinking." The cheerleader responded sarcastically and pecked her boyfriend on the lips. "No, I just think it's rather odd."

"Wanna change the subject?" Kendall asked.

"Please!" The brunette said and her date laughed at her cuteness.

"We're at the restaurant now." The vampire told her and pointed behind her at the window.

Their meal was full of chat, laughter and bumping into people they knew at the restaurant that went to their school too. The two enjoyed each other's company even if they weren't making out or having sex or intimate touching; it was just being with each other that made them smile – even if one of them didn't like to admit it.

After dinner Kendall took Hailey to the park for some pictures by a professional photographer, who took some _amazing_ pictures of the two. The photographer thought they were a perfect couple and it was one of the best photo shoots he ever did.

Kendall took hold of Hailey's hand and laced their fingers together as they walked into the lively gym hall that was well decorated, and with music bouncing on of the walls.

"Woooooow!" Hailey gasped as she looked around the gym.

"You like?" The blonde asked as he looked down at his girl who was in a state of awe.

"Yeah." The brunette replied and nodded her head. "They must have bumped up the budget this year."

"Babe your tiara is crooked." Kendall told her, and fixed it for her.

"Thank you baby." Hailey said and kissed her cheek.

"Save it for later." A voice remarked and Hailey turned around to see Camille and her date Daniel.

"Oh I will." Hailey replied in a sexy voice and smirked. Camille chuckled and playfully punched her arm.

The dance was great craic, Hailey and Kendall talked and hung out with people they knew and tried to avoid some people so they could enjoy their night. The dance was coming to the end when the couple decided to spend time by themselves, just dancing.

"You know what? We don't have a song." Hailey told her boyfriend, over the loud music, as they danced stupidly to the end of Die Young by Ke$ha.

"Ok the next song that comes on will become our song." The blonde replied and twirled Hailey around.

"Ok!" The cheerleader agreed. "What if we don't like the song?"

"Then we can use our do-over." Kendall replied and they started doing the sprinkler while giggling.

"How many do-overs do we have?" The brunette asked.

"Unlimited!" Kendall told her before picking her up and spinning her around.

"Niiiice!" She replied when he put her down. The song changed and Hailey smiled.

"Do you know this song?" The blonde asked seeing that he didn't know it and he stopped dancing.

"Yes, it's All The Same by Sick Puppies." Hailey replied and she stopped dancing too. She held her arms out. "Slow dance with me?"

Kendall nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist while her arms draped loosely around his neck. "You listen to the Sick Puppies?"

"Only this song." Hailey told him and she started singing along softly and quietly. "I don't mind where you come from as long as you come to me. But I don't like illusions, I can't see them clearly. I don't care; no I wouldn't dare to fix the twist in you. You've shown me eventually what you'll do. I don't mind, I don't care, as long as you're here."

Kendall felt like this was a perfect song to be their song, it was like destiny. The blonde rested his forehead against Hailey's and listen to her sing along. By the end of the song, Kendall had learned the chorus and they started singing it together.

"Go ahead say it, you're leaving. You'll just come back running, holding your scarred heart in hand. It's all the same. And I'll take you for who you are now, if you take me for everything. Do it all over again. It's all the same….." They sang before they shared a passionate kiss.

They listened to Principal Rocque thank everyone for coming and to go him safe but the two weren't really listening they were too busy dancing looking into each other's eyes dreamily.

Hailey felt someone tap her shoulder; she turned around to see Josh, captain of the football team.

"Hey, Hailey. Are you coming to the party for the football teams and cheerleaders in the woods? Dates included." Josh told her in a whisper.

"No, and we shouldn't even be having this year." The brunette replied waving her arms. "Not since the whole drug scandal with Burkhart, Miller and Russo is still only recent."

"Yeah I know but it's not like there is going to any alcohol there…..anymore." Josh admitted and scratched the back of his head.

"I can't, we've got plans so bye." Hailey said and waved before dragging Kendall to the limo.

/

The couple lay down on a mattress, which was covered with a comforter, and it was placed in front of the fire place, which was in the room of the hotel they frequently spent time in. Kendall handed her a glass of champagne that he took from his parents' stash.

She propped herself up on one elbow so she could drink her champagne and noticed that Kendall had gone quiet and was staring at her. It made her self-conscious, but she was unable to look away once their eyes had met.

"Wow, when did you get these?" Hailey teased, reaching down to run her hand along his impressive clothed six-pack which seemed a lot stronger and more visible than last time she saw them. But Kendall caught her hand in his just before she touched him, startling her.

When she looked into his eyes once again, his expression was intense, almost threatening.

For a moment, Hailey thought maybe he was angry, but before she could ponder it further, he yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. She responded immediately, surprising herself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Hailey opened her mouth with a low moan.

Kendall rolled them over so that she was sprawled out under him while he devoured her mouth hungrily. Never had he felt such a fiery passion for her. He felt her hands cup his cheeks but not before long one of the moved to run through his hair.

"Mmm you're so hot Hailey." Kendall moaned and moved his lips down to her neck to suck on it.

"Mmm Ken!" The brunette screamed and a low moan escaped her lips as she felt his teeth grace her neck hungrily. Hailey moved her hands to the blonde's shoulders to push his black jacket off of him. Kendall's hands that were on her hips moved up so she could remove the jacket.

Kendall went back to Hailey's lips, tongue sneaking back and quickly dominating hers as they both helped undo the buttons of his shirt and take it off. The blonde's hands started to run all over her beautiful clothed body till they found the thing he wanted; the zip of her dress. He looked into her eyes gently as he gave a small tug to the zip for her ok.

"Take it off Kendall! Too much clothes." The brunette said with a slight chuckle at the end of the sentence.

The blonde sucked on her earlobe, sloppily licking it as he pulled the zip down. The two pulled away a little to get the dress over her head. Kendall went back to her neck kissing it, licking it, biting it whatever he pleased while he squeezed Hailey's breasts through her bra. The brunette's hands struggled to get down to her boyfriend's belt but she got their eventually but still struggled to get it off seeing that Kendall was attacking her neck.

The blonde pulled away slightly when he saw she was having trouble. "Sorry baby." Kendall said softly leaning down giving her a soft kiss as he unbuckled his belt and got rid of his pants. Hailey smiled when he came back and kissed her passionately, she moved her arms to loop around his neck while she felt the blonde's hand slide up her back to un-hook her bra.

Hailey grabbed his wrist tightly and Kendall raised an eyebrow and was just about to ask what she was doing when she flipped them over so she was on top.

The brunette started to place kisses on his neck, she moved down to his chest kissing her way down, stopping to suck softly on his nipples. As she went lower the blonde groaned louder. A few more seconds later Hailey kissed his manhood through the fabric of his briefs. He winced when her lips touched it; she knew it won't take long for him to come.

Hailey didn't hesitate to pull down his underwear she then takes him into her hands, rubbing him up and down a few times.

Her hands stopped moving but she kept him in her grip when she closed her mouth around the blonde's tip and licked him with her tongue, sucking gently and tasting the pre-cum.

"Oh…my…God." Kendall said in between moans.

The brunette took him in as long as she could, so her mouth finally met with her hand which was holding him almost at the base of his dick. After a few seconds of sucking it harder she took him in again and pumped him with her mouth and with the help of one of her hands. He bucked his hips against Hailey every time she drew back from him and Kendall never stopped letting out loud moans.

"Fuuuuuck yes!" Kendall screamed.

Kendall placed his hands on her cheeks and he gently pulled her up. "Let's give you ago."

Hailey wrapped her arms around Kendall's neck and pressed her lips against his lips. The blonde parted her lips with his eager tongue as he lay her gently down on the mattress. He mapped out every inch of her sweet mouth when he slid a hand down the side of her body to her hip, gently grazing her smooth skin. Kendall parted the kiss and spread her legs apart. He leaned down until his face was inches away from her clit. Flicking out his tongue, Kendall gently rubbed the muscle over Hailey's entrance making her cry out.

"K-Kendall!"

The blonde closed his eyes before wiggling his tongue over her. Hailey started to moan out load. "F-fuck y-yes!"

Kendall smiled and nipped the brunette's entrance before pulling away. He grabbed the duvet which was lying right beside the mattress, which must have been kicked during foreplay, and threw it over them.

The blonde had his elbows one at either side of Hailey's head and she was gripping on to her biceps tightly.

"You ready?" Kendall asked his voice husky, as he went in for another hot searing kiss.

"Yeah." She replied with a nod of the head.

Kendall kissed her again and took a few seconds to suck at her neck before he entered her.

"Mmm." Hailey moaned lowly and looked into those beautiful green eyes that she loved so much that were hovering over her head as she ran a hand through his golden hair.

"Just say when you're ready." The blonde told her and smiled when their eyes met, and that moment felt like the world had stopped turning and there was no one else on earth only them.

"Move." The girl said after the moments of silence. Kendall nodded before he pulled out half way and slammed back into her again.

"Kendall!"

Kendall continued to thrust, picking up pace and depth each time. The blonde smiled when she heard him screaming out his name. "I'm close."

"Mmm." Hailey hummed in response. "Again." She added when she felt Kendall hit her G-Spot. "Jesus Christ!"

It was only mere seconds later that the Kendall was filling her up with his load, moaning Hailey's name. He collapsed on her chest, breathing heavily and he felt her hands grab his face and she pulled him in for just a small kiss seeing that both of them were panting.

Kendall pulled out and fell beside her, holding his arms out, indicating for her to snuggle up into him which she did. Hailey rested her head on his shoulder and ran a hand up his chest.

"You're so beautiful Hailey." Kendall managed to get out and he looked into her chocolate coloured eyes. The brunette smiled and the two fell asleep after a half an hour in each other's arms, luckily they don't have school the next morning like last time.

**A/N: **Heeeyyyy Guuuuyyys! :) I felt like it's been **FOREVER** since I updated this. But I was working on my Christmas stories, which I haven't finished yet. I think I just have one more chapter left to do for my BTR story and about four or five left for my Friends story! Check them out if you want if you don't it's cool! ;) Oh and anyone reading Teenage Pregnancy I'll try my very best to update soon. Well I hope everyone had a good Christmas, oh and the world didn't end! Which is good! :) And I'm not that great at sex scenes so keep that in mind. So I'll try to update soon but that's only if you guys review! Don't be afraid to put in suggestions, or ask questions or write constructible criticise.

Happy soon to be New Year ~ Mystery Girl 911


	8. Love Bites

**Chapter 8: Love Bites**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**Thank you to **Torilovesu **for taking the extra time to review!**

**Thank you to **Torilosvesu and FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddy Bear **for following Big Time Devils!**

**Thank you to **FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddy **for adding Big Time Devils as a favourite!**

Thanks you guys here is the new chapter! It will be interesting! (:

* * *

"Maybe you shouldn't go to school today." Logan said as he pressed his back of hand against Kendall's forehead before pulling away quickly when he felt the heat radiate of the blonde.

"I think I'll be fine Loges." The taller boy replied as he picked up his hoodie off of his bed.

"Kendall you have sweated through three t-shirts already!" The brunette shrieked pointing to the three sweaty t-shirts that were laying on the floor ready for the wash.

"Oh make that four….." Kendall said slowly as he removed is hoodie so he could change his t-shirt. "Ok Logan, I've had my full vampire for a good few months now, I should be cold not SWEATING! What's going on?"

"Ok, have you been having headaches?" The smart vampire teen asked and he took a seat on Kendall's bed watching the blonde reapply deodorant.

Kendall set the deodorant done on his dresser before picking out a new t-shirt. "Yeah, they come on all of a sudden and they really kill."

"And do you ever get nervous and you don't know why?" Logan asked as he looked at his phone.

"Yeah, it's really weird." The blonde admitted and he grabbed his snapback putting it on his head. He placed his hands on his hips and looked at his best friend who was looking nervous. "Well?"

"Um…..you're going to kill me…" The smaller boy said nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

Kendall let out a deep sigh. "I'm not in love with Hailey."

The brunette stood up in frustration and started waving his arms around like crazy. "Then prove it Kendall! Cause I'm sick of you saying you're not in love with her and you clearly are man! You care about her and I can tell by the way you look at her and the way she looks at you!"

"Are you done?" He asked sitting down beside the smaller boy.

"I'm sorry." The smart boy said turning his head to the side to look at his friend.

"It's ok." Kendall replied and gave him a reassuring smile. "Ok, so how? How do I prove it?"

"Hmm I don't know maybe check out your powers around her." The smaller boy suggested. "Like see if you can vampire up around her. I don't really know, there's not a lot of info about those problems seeing that we're not supposed to 'socialise' with breathers."

"So fucking them is completely out of the question?" The blonde said jokingly to lighten the mood.

"No, actually that's allowed." Logan replied laughing a little.

"We are just a group of whores." The taller boy admitted and appeared over at his dresser from his bed within a second thanks to super speed. He grabbed his iPhone to see a text from Hailey which made him smile.

**Heeeeyyyy bbz! Miss u lik crazy! : ) Shud I be expecting u had skul 2day? xoxox - Hailey Jones**

"So am I able to go to school?" Kendall asked looking up from the screen of his phones.

"It depends, how's your t-shirt?" The other vampire asked.

"Sweat free." The blonde replied after he checked.

"Em refreshing….yeah you can go." Logan said and when the blonde turned his head the boy was gone.

**Hey Hail! God can u not survive a weekend without me? ;) Need some looooving? ;) Yeah, I'll cu der. xoxo – Kendall Knight**

**Yes I need some Kendall looooooving! : ) as weird as it sounds I need it! :D Gud, cant wait to cu 2! :* :* xoxo – Hailey Jones**

**Hahahahaha! I hav soooooo much power ova u! ;) xoxo – Kendall Knight**

**No u don't! Maybe 2 prove i wont put out – Hailey Jones**

**Im sorry bbz! U hav de power! I'll talk 2 u in skul! Kk? : ) :* xoxo – Kendall Knight**

**Kk! Cu! : ) :* xoxo – Hailey Jones**

* * *

"Guess who?" A voice said as Hailey went to her locker.

"Mmm my sexy boyfriend?" Hailey asked and the hands that covered her eyes were taken away.

"Correct." Kendall replied and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Babe I can't go to my locker with your arms around me." The brunette told him as she tried to grab her English textbook.

"Ok let me try something." The teen boy said and he placed his hands on his girlfriend's curvy hips. "Better?"

"Much." She replied and continued to get all the books she needed for her next classes. "It looks like you're humping me, doesn't it?"

"Ooh yeah…." The blonde replied and took his hands of her hips. He moved to the side of her locker. "You done?"

"Yeah." Hailey replied and closed her locker before turning to her boyfriend. "So how was your weekend?"

"Boring! There's nothing to do around here." The teen boy admitted and pushed a curly lock of brown hair behind Hailey's ear.

"Yeah there is." The brunette told him placing a hand on his cheek and came closer to him. "You got to look at this place with an open mind. I thought you were the outdoorsy type."

"Yeah but more of a night time outdoorsy type." Kendall replied slowly as he chose his words carefully.

"So like camping?" The teen girl asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah, I suppose." The blonde said.

"We could go together sometime?" Hailey suggested and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We?" The teen vampire questioned. The boy didn't think that his girlfriend was the camping type.

"Yeah, I love camping." The brunette replied with a nod of the head. Hailey leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Also me plus you in a tent sounds fun."

"I see." Kendall replied and wiggled is eyes seductively making his girlfriend giggle. He gave her a small kiss on the lips and then pulled her into a hug. The blonde started to concentrate hoping he could fang up. He felt a blinding pain in his mouth that lasted for two seconds and he felt his fangs come down. Kendall sighed in relief and got rid of them as quick as he could.

"Hey Kendall, I won't be able to have lunch with you." The cheerleader told him. "I have to finish my art project so I'm going to do that during lunch."

"That's fine." The blonde admitted and kissed her cheek.

Something caught the corner of Hailey's eye and she looked back at Kendall making an excuse to go to the bathroom. She walked causally up to a girl with light blonde curly hair that was up in a messy bun. The brunette caught her by the wrist.

"Jenny what's going on?" Hailey asked her good friend and cheerleader companion Jenny Tinkler.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at this question. "Huh?"

"Come to the bathroom with me." The brunette told her and dragged her into the bathroom. When they got there they saw Mindy plastering herself in makeup which was odd and they saw Monica looking into the mirror. Monica looked so broken and had a small fake smile on her face.

"Hey guys." The two juniors said to the older girls with a slight wave. The older girls acknowledged them before exiting the bathroom.

"That! That's what I mean!" Hailey said and started to pace up and down the bathroom seeing that there was no one in there only her and Jenny. "Something's going on and I don't like it! Jessica broke her foot, Monica is broken and Mindy is plastering herself in makeup!"

"I know." The blonde replied softly and started rubbing her arm with her hand.

"What's next? Who's next?" The head cheerleader spoke the two last words slowly and then repeated them again. She slowly raised her head and met Jenny's gaze, locking eyes with her. "You don't think we're being…..targeted?"

"Hail, you watch too much CSI." Jenny said quietly and her face fell as she added up some facets in her head. "H-how could-could we be targeted? Why could we be?"

"I-I don't know." Hailey replied and walked over to Jenny wrapping her arms around her. She felt Jenny hug her back tightly. "I don't know. It's probably just paranoia."

"Probably." The blonde said as they parted from their hug. "Let's go."

"Yeah." The head cheerleader replied and the two headed for the door. The door opened revealing the two cold stares of Natalie Burkhart, Stacey Miller, and the warm smile of Dina Russo.

"Ugh." Natalie and Stacey groaned at the sight of the two cheerleaders while their friend Dina said a Hi, earning her a look from her friends which made her face fall.

Jenny and Hailey rolled their eyes and walked through Natalie and Stacey like they owned the school which is how you had to handle those two girls. The two keep quiet as they walked to the English class they had together. They grabbed their bags on the way.

* * *

"Do you know if she loves you?" Logan asked as he went to his locker. It was lunch and Kendall was informing the smart vampire on the results from earlier.

"No." The blonde replied and threw is heavy bag on the ground.

"Look you gotta find out." The brunette said and turned his head to look at the taller boy. "Hypnotise her to find out."

"I will later." Kendall told him and watched Logan slam his locker shut.

"No, you will now." The smaller boy ordered which pissed of Kendall, big time. The blonde groaned and walked quickly to the Art room. He hated when people gave him orders. The blonde flung open the door to the Art room gaining the attention of Hailey, who raised her head from her canvas to look at the visitor.

"Hey Ken-" The brunette stopped talking when her boyfriend took her roughly by her elbows, making her drop her pencils, before he pulled her in close and looked straight into her eyes.

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he looked deeply into her eyes hopping they would freeze, but they didn't. He concentrated even harder but it felt so intense.

The Art room started to shake but Kendall kept his stare and Hailey didn't dare move, she was scared. Papers started to fly about the room and around the couple. It was like there was a mini tornado in the room and they were in the eye of it and an earthquake because the room shook violently. The lights started to flicker then.

The blonde had no idea what was going on but he decided to ignore it and try to hypnotise his girlfriend but for some reason unknown to him it wasn't working. Usually it only took a mere five seconds to have a person under his control and he learnt how to do when he was twelve like every other vampire – you didn't need to have your full powers to hypnotise people.

In frustration Kendall decided to give up. He let go of Hailey which involved shoving her a little and unlocking eyes. The Art room stopped shaking and everything that was flying about stopped and fell back down. He grunted in annoyance and left the room slamming the door behind him.

The brunette was left with a look of bewilderment on her face but she just shrugged her shoulders before letting out a sad sigh. She slowly bent down and picked up her pencils that fell down on the ground when Kendall grabbed her. When Hailey made sure she had all her pencils she picked up her normal pencil and continued drawing what was the head and shoulders of a boy in a classroom smiling mysteriously. It was a drawing of her boyfriend the day he asked her out through a note.

* * *

Kendall flung open the door to his house which would first lead you to what looked like a normal human house but when you went into the sitting room and over to the bookshelf it would bring you to the part they liked the most and which they hung out in the most. The blonde flung open the big oak double door which led into the main dining room which contained a large dining table, a fire place and two thrones on a raised platform. It was like a medieval castle.

His father and mother were probably asleep. Bitters was in the grand hall and was cleaning the thrones before he turned around to see Kendall looking totally pissed.

"Master Kendall, you're home early." Bitters said and looked at the young vampire while continuing to clean the thrones.

"Fuck you!" The blonde yelled and threw his bag at the slave. "You fucking good for nothing peasant!"

Kendall knew he would apologise later cause that was just who he was. He arrived at his room in a flash due to super speed and started to pace up and down running his hands through his blonde hair. He knew what he needed and he knew he would regret it but he _needed_ it.

In a second he was down in the cellar. The young vampire looked around at the bottles of blood which were made and branded exactly in the same way as wine bottles. He picked up a bottle of his father's favourites and raced back to his room.

Kendall took the cork off the bottle and sat on his bed before he took a whiff of the beautiful aroma that made his mouth water and his body itch for the liquid to grace his lips. The blonde felt his fangs come down again with that blinding two second pain too which would stop soon. He knew his eyes were red and he was paler.

The young vampire raised the bottle up slowly to his lips which wrapped around the tip of the bottle tightly. He continued to tilt the bottle up until he felt the human body fluid swirl around in his mouth. Kendall made sure to taste and make it last by swirling it around in his mouth with his tongue so it would absorb before he swallowed. It was the first sip of many.

* * *

Kendall and the other guys were in the library helping Carlos study for his final blood test. The blood test was a vital exam for a vampire. It consists of three tests altogether which was spread out over three years. If you failed one you wouldn't be allowed to become a fully-fledged vampire or be able to stay one and you would became a breather. But there was hardly anyone that failed the test. Right now the boys were taking a break.

Kendall sat in a comfortable oak office chair and he kept his feet up on the oak table so he could slouch in his seat. He played with the edge of his leather cape when something caught his eyes.

James' hazel eyes were glued on a page of the new issue of Pop Bat. The blonde was looking at the bottom right hand corner of the front page. He got up onto his feet and walked over to the pretty vampire.

"James, can I see that for a second?" Kendall asked and pointed to the magazine.

The brunette looked up from the article he was reading; he shrugged and held the magazine up for his friend to take. "Sure."

"Thanks." Kendall replied and took the magazine to look at the corner of the front page.

**Vampire Helpline For All Ages. Call 063 124577 For Free.**

Kendall typed the number into his iPhone before handing the magazine back to James. He made an excuse to leave the room and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him, and he sat on the edge of the tub. He took a deep useless breath before hitting the green button and held the phone up close to his ear.

"Welcome to the vampire helpline, if you're losing your fangs say 1." A woman said with a Romanian accent. "If you can't stand the sight of wolves say 2." Kendall raised an eyebrow. "If you cannot achieve hypnosis say-"

"Three." The blonde said eagerly.

"Has this ever happened before?"

"Ksh, no." The young vampire replied and rolled his eyes.

"Are you feeling stressed?"

"Emm no." Kendall said.

"Is the breather in question attractive?"

"Well sort of. But I don't see how that's relevant." The blonde retorted and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry; I did not understand your answer. Is the breather in question attractive?"

The young vampire rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Does lightning flicker in the presence?"

"Yes."

"Then you are in love with a breather."

"What?!" Kendall asked furiously and stood up on his feet before putting the phone in front of his mouth. "I am _not_ in love with a breather!" Kendall groaned loudly in frustration and flung his phone at the wall and watched it skid across the floor when it fell.

Kendall's in love with Hailey – she's a breather, and he's not happy…..

_"Most men would rather deny a hard truth than face it."_  
_― George R.R Martin, A Game of Thrones_

* * *

**A/N: **Bam! And he's in love with her! What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen? Also I have this story all planned out. The main plot of the story is Hailey and Kendall but then there will be all these little subplots that are mysteries and everything will be answered at the end! So you really need to pay attention so you might want to go back and read a few chapters. And I can now officially confirm all rumours…..there will be a sequel! Well please review and I'll try to update soon.

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	9. I'll Protect You 1

**Chapter 9: I'll Protect You 1**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N: **I'm actually quite proud of this chapter! I hope you enjoy. Also I kind of based Mr Jones of Red Foreman from That 70s Show and Tyler of Eric Foreman from That 70s Show and his friends too.

**Thank you to **FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear, Daisy541541, Torilovesu** and **annabellex2** for reviewing!**

* * *

"Kendall help!" Hailey called out, her voice full of fear.

Kendall stood right in front of her, his green eyes blazing with rage as his cousin, Ivan Knight, held on to his much beloved girlfriend and tried to kill her. Ivan's hands had a strong hold on the brunette's petite waist and his fangs were inches away from Hailey's neck.

The blonde held his ground and knew his evil cousin wouldn't bite her until the last minute, just the torcher the two of them. "Step. The. Fuck. Away from her."

"I can see why you picked her, Kendall." Ivan said and took one hand of the breather's waist and brought it to her face. The vampire then wrapped his other arm fully around her waist, so tight it was almost bone-crushing. He brought one finer and traced along Hailey's tearstained cheek. "Soft pale skin, deep chocolate orbs, pink full lips, great cheekbone structure. She's quite beautiful if she wasn't lunch." Ivan traced his finger downwards the trembling girl's cheek and down to her neck, running his finger along the vein.

"Ivan I swear…" Kendall said his un-beating heart breaking when he saw just how scared Hailey was. He watched the hot tears roll down her cheeks, her lips trembling and her brown eyes calling out for help as she struggled in the evil vampire's hold. The blonde noticed her breathing rate speed up when Ivan's finger graced her neck. "Let go of her, or they'll be _hell_ to pay."

The brunette started trying to wiggle out of Ivan's hold but it was no use, he was too strong. Ivan just seemed to be amused at the way Hailey had put up quite a fight earlier and how she continued to try to escape him when there was no hope for her. "She's a feisty one."

"_She_ has a name." The taller vampire replied firmly. He started making a plan in his head; he knew if made any sudden movements or attacked Ivan while he still had Hailey in his grip he'd go for the kill.

"Does it really matter? She's just a stupid little breather that you fuck with." Ivan told him and took a sniff of Hailey's neck and hair before sniffing the little blood stain on the sleeve of the girl's jumper. His eyes widened and the smirk on his face grew bigger, if possible. "Rare blood. That's just what I'm in the mood for."

Ivan sank his fangs slowly into the vein in the brunette's neck making her let out a bloodcurdling scream. The blonde let out a yelp and tried to push his cousin of his girlfriend but it was too late, Ivan had sucked every drop of blood from her body very quickly. Ivan let go off her and her body dropped on the ground. Kendall quickly dropped to his knees beside his one love and held her hand.

The blonde raised his gaze and saw Ivan with blood dripping from his teeth and fangs. Kendall would handle him later; he needed to be with Hailey right now. He looked down at the dying girl who was gasping for air to fill her lungs with.

"I'll always love you." Kendall whispered in her ear as he caressed her cheek lovingly before giving her a long passionate kiss. "I'm sorry. I should have stayed at home with you."

"I-I-I….l-lov-ve….y-y-o-ou." The brunette said in between sharp inhales and exhales. "I-It-t-t's….n-not…y-your…fault…" Her brown eyes fluttered shut and closed them tight holding back the tears from the pain she was suffering from. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out her pen knife. Hailey slowly pushed towards Kendall. "P-Put…m-me…o-o-out of….m-my...s-suf-ffer-ring…"

"N-No…I'm not ready to let go." The blonde replied placing sweet kisses along her sweet smelling neck. Even though she hated seeing her in pain he wanted to spend all the seconds she had left with him without them being cut short.

"…p-please…" Hailey begged and opened her eyes which had glimmer's of pain and hurt. Kendall took a deep sigh and told her how much he loved her as he slowly brought the knife closer and closer to her neck. He slowly dragged the –

Kendall woke up in his coffin in a cold sweat. He slowly lifted the lid off his coffin and sat up thinking about his dream and what it meant. The blonde decided to get up seeing that he didn't want to go back to sleep just in case he had another dream about Hailey in danger.

He saw what date it was today and smiled. He got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans (not too skinny), a jumper and he got his black leather cape that was lined with red satin and K. Knight sewed into the collar. The blonde picked up a medium size box and a roll of black wallpaper. He quickly wrapped the box before going into the grand hall.

As Kendall walked into the grand hall he could feel the power that emanated from the throne itself. The throne was a high back chair made of a deep dark mahogany finish with a red velvet cushion. The throne sat at the top of a three stepped platform which just added to the prestige of power that the blonde felt. The rest of the room looked to be the same as any other grand hall. High windows, many tapestries hung from the walls as well as a crackling fire to warm the room on those cold and dismal winter nights.

Kendall ran his fingertips along one of the arms, closing his eyes as he let the flashbacks play in his head. So many memories involved with The Throne of the Knights, from parties to meetings with the Grand High Vampire. His Dad has been telling him, ever since he can remember that he will sit on this throne one day and he will have more power than another of his ancestors had.

Kendall was the next heir of the Knights but Count Knight thinks he's also 'The Chosen One'. When the Grand High Vampire passes there all vampires from all over the world would gather in someone's castle and the Crown of Bones that the Grand High Vampire wore would be placed in a glass box waiting for the next person.

Every vampire would bring a small container of blood and the host/hostess would pick someone's container and poor a drop of blood on the scroll and the blood would form The Chosen One's name. But if the blood was cheap, the name would be wrong. Many deaths have been caused by this. If the Crown of Bones was placed on the wrong vampire's head, instantly the vampire would turn into ashes.

Kendall was brought out of his thoughts by the castle door bell ringing. The blonde speeded across the castle to the back door which only vampires used. The blonde opened the big arch door to see a delivery guy and his van.

"Delivery for Carlos Garcia." The delivery guy announced and held out a sheet for Kendall to sign. The blonde signed it wordlessly and watched the delivery guy unload four coffins before taking off.

Kendall sighed and scratched the back of his head seeing that he had to lug the four heavy coffins into the grand hall by himself. "Sun cream!" The blonde screamed before he stepped outside. He quickly darted to his room to apply his sun block fifty sloppily before lugging the four coffins into the grand hall which took him an hour.

Something snapped in the blonde's mind making him run to his car and start driving towards someone's house.

* * *

Hailey thanked her mom as she gave her breakfast. The brunette looked down at the appetising plate of pancakes. She reached for the chocolate syrup from the centre of the table and squirted loads of syrup on her pancake. What can she say? She's still a little kid inside.

"Sweetie I think that's enough." Mrs Jones said softly as if she was talking to a four year old and gently took the syrup of her youngest daughter.

Hailey pouted. "But you can still see some pancakes."

Mrs Jones smiled at the teen's innocent behaviour and gently caressed her cheek, studying Hailey's beautiful features that would make people say how much she looked like her mother.

"Where is that dumbass?" Mr Jones said causally, referring to his son, as he turned the page of his newspaper.

As on cue, Tyler waltzed into the kitchen sleepily, rubbing his eyes before he looked at his family. "Good morning Mom, Hailey," He looked at his Dad. "Darth Vader." He sat down and smiled gratefully at his mother for his pancakes.

"Hey, no nerd-talk at the table." Mr Jones told him and flipped another page of his paper. "What are you guys going to do today?"

"I was thinking about going to the mall or a movie or something." The teen girl replied before eating more of her pancakes.

"I'll come with, if you want?" Tyler said and picked up the chocolate syrup which was full yesterday but only half full now. "Really Hailey? Half the syrup."

"You know it! Yeah you can." The brunette retorted and got up to answer the door seeing that the doorbell rang.

She opened the door revealing a blonde boy looking down at the ground with his hands shoved in his pockets, Hailey smiled. The blonde raised his gaze revealing soft green eyes and a heart melting smile.

"Hey babe." Kendall said smiling and he kissed her sweetly.

"Hey." Hailey replied and felt her breath leave her body when the blonde pulled her into a tight hug which she returned. "What are you doing here?"

"Please stay inside today with people." The vampire whispered in her ear as he stroked her silky brown hair lovingly.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cause you trust me right?" The teen boy asked and he felt her nod against his neck. "So you'll stay inside with people? And I'll stay with you tonight."

Hailey walked into her kitchen when her boyfriend left and sat back down in her place. She told them who was at the door. "Can we have a movie marathon, at home, instead? You can invite Cassie, Steven, Lucas and Chris. Chris can even bring Emily."

"Sure." The geeky boy replied and continued eating his breakfast.

Mr Jones eyes widened and his eyebrow raised an eyebrow as he looked at his newspaper. "Hmm…the sheep stock is going low again because of a suspicious creature biting their necks and sucking their blood. Maybe tonight's the night we should go hunting."

"David…" Mrs Jones said softly and picked up her plate and brought it over to the sink.

"Dad. No, you already got us chased out of Wisconsin because of that 'incident'." Hailey replied referring to when she was eleven and her Dad thought her brother's perfectly kind woodwork teacher was a vampire so after some craziness their neighbours didn't really want a crazy man living near them. The brunette felt sorry for them, but no that sorry. They didn't have to live with it. "Plus."

"Vampires aren't real." Tyler said firmly finishing off his sister's sentence.

* * *

"La mulţi ani!" Kendall, James and Logan yelled "Happy Birthday" in Romanian, at the sleeping form of Carlos Garcia and poured a bucket of ice-cold water.

Carlos jumped upright in his bed and yelped. Though it was an unpleasant surprise he was still happy that his three best friends remembered his big day. Today, when the castle's bell rang, it would be time for his Transformation. He would no longer be the one who held his friends back.

"Thanks guys." The Transylvanian-Latino replied and kicked off his wet sheets. Lucky for him the water didn't soak into the mattress not that he really needed it after today.

"You're welcome birthday boy!" James said ruffling Carlos' hair.

"Come on; let's get this all dry again." Kendall suggested to the two brunettes and in a blink of Carlos' eye he was dry and his sheets were back on him all nice and dry like they were a few minutes ago.

"So….is there more surprises?" The youngest boy asked and raised an eyebrow. "I mean not ones that involve water?"

The tree boys nodded and darted off to get their presents. They came back all smiles with their wrapped gifts and sat down in front of Carlos', on his bed. The pretty boy handed him a present.

Carlos eagerly opened the present and made an excited nose when the present was revealed. "A new cape! Thanks James!"

"Don't mention it, buddy." The tall brunette said and patted his shoulder.

* * *

The four boys went down to the grand hallway once Carlos was down with opening his birthday presents that his friends gave him. When they walked into the grand hall, The Count was sitting lazily on his throne looking like he was watching paint dry. Katie was sitting at the long table resting her head in one of her hands while she tangled one of her fingers around the red ribbon that was wrapped around a box shaped item. Bitters was in the middle of bring a catering cart into the grand hall which had their breakfast and Jennifer was smirking while looking at the four coffins in front of the platform that the throne was situated on.

"Ah there's the birthday boy!" The Count said cheerfully as he looked at the four teen boys.

The breath left Carlos' body when he felt cold hands suddenly touched his shoulders. He knew it was the Count. Sixteen years and the Transylvanian-Latino still hadn't got use to super speed.

"There are a few surprises for you before it's _time_." The older vampire told him and guided him the four coffins that stood in front of the throne.

Carlos felt his still beating heart warm with happiness and joy. He knew that his parents and two siblings were in there as he recognised their coffins from previous visits. "When can they come out?"

"When it's _time_." The Count replied and looked over to his personal slave. "Bitters bring it in!"

"Yes master." Bitters muttered quietly with a nod of his head before going out the door and bringing a beautiful handmade coffin made by The Count seeing that he was a great craftsman.

"That's so cool!" The birthday boy proclaimed and ran over to the black painted coffin that didn't look like one that a breather would bury their dead ones in. Vampires wouldn't like to fins their selves in one of those. "Thanks!"

Katie took her present up and walked up to Carlos with her mother behind her. She held out the neatly wrapped present. "This is from me and mom."

"Wow." The Transylvanian-Latino said smiling and started un-wrapping the present. "Thanks Katie and Mama Knight…" When the wrapping paper was unwrapped it revealed a white box. He looked up at them and smiled before taking the lid off revealing blubs of garlic. "Hmm…it's strange to think in a few hours these little white things will kill me…." Carlos looked up at the mother and daughter who were in fits of laughter seeing that it was a prank.

"Don't worry dear; it's not your real present." Jennifer replied sweetly before making a disgusted face at the garlic and snapping her fingers. "Bitters dispose of these!"

Bitters nodded in response before he took the box of Carlos and got rid of the herbs that could kill one of the most strongest and powerful creatures in the world.

"This is the real one." Katie said and handed the gift into his hands. "I only hope I'll get this when it's my Transformation Day." The brunette glared at her father before gritting through her teeth. "I only hope I'm fully prepared for mine at least."

The Count rolled his eyes. "I gave you a book, you ungraceful, ignorant, little child."

"Your breath reeks of garlic." The teen girl snapped back before thinking. If she did think about a comeback it would be hundred times better.

"Haha! I can't eat garlic." The father replied.

Jennifer rolled her eyes at the pair. She really didn't understand their relationship at all. Katie is only daughter of Count Knight. Unlike her brother, she embraced the vampiric lifestyle and dressed in feminine, black, purple or red Gothic clothes. It's not that Kendall or the other three boys didn't, they just dressed in normal clothes more than their vampiric ones. Katie is a cruel vampire (most of the time), spending most of her time taunting people or arguing with her father, whom she wished to impress, but to no avail. The Count's treatment of Katie is surprising considering she is his only child who behaved in exactly the manner that the Count approved of but he still favours Kendall. So she still didn't understand…maybe because Katie did try to kill her father once….or twice.

"You dare to call The Prince of Darkness-" The Count was interrupted by a loud tower bell ringing loudly when it stopped he looked at Carlos. "Three hours till it's _time_. Get ready."

Carlos just had time to nod before he was whisked away to his bedroom by Kendall, James and Logan. The pretty boy went straight over to the Transylvanian-Latino's closet while the smart boy went to the library in the house/castle while the blonde boy sat on Carlos' bed.

"Sit Carlos." Kendall said and patted a spot on the bed for the now looking nervous boy. Carlos nodded and sat Indian style on his bed beside one of his best friends. "What's up 'Los?"

"What if it happens?" Carlos asked shakily and started fidgeting uncomfortably.

The blonde raised a bushy eyebrow. "What if what happens?"

"Ivan…I don't want to get turned into an evil vampire." The Transylvanian-Latino said quietly and Kendall sighed placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ivan was a physically weak nice asthmatic but after his transformation he was a handsome hysterical power-hungry maniac and attempted to drain power from his father and The Count."

The older boy looked at Carlos with soft green eyes and pondered on his answer carefully before he answered. "Carlos…Ivan didn't study and that wasn't his fault, his father wasn't very vampiric then…remember?"

The birthday boy nodded and gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Yeah, Mr Blood-free since 93."

"Yeah. Well because he didn't study, he practically died that die, his dark side took over." Kendall replied softly and cringed when he saw Carlos' brown eyes gave a look of fear which reminded him of his dreams which all most have been some kind of connection. "But you have, with three vampires who went through The Transformation."

"Ok." Carlos said while nodding his head.

"Here." The smart boy announced when he reappeared with some books in his hands and a kind smile on his face. "Some pre-studying."

"Thanks Logie!" Carlos replied and picked up a book.

"No problem buddy." The small brunette admitted sitting down on the bed.

"Wear this." The pretty boy told him softly and laid the outfit out on the foot of the bed.

"Thanks Jay." The youngest replied and beamed brightly.

"You're going to be fine." James said and sat down on the bed too.

"We're always are in the end." Kendall admitted and they shared a group hug.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this! This is only the first part I still have to write the second. What do you think is going to happen? Please review and I'll try to update soon!

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	10. I'll Protect You 2

**Chapter 10: I'll Protect You 2**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**Thanks to **Chey21 **and** FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear **for reviewing!**

* * *

Carlos took a deep breath as he heard the bell ring. It was time for his Transformation and he was as nervous as a whore in church. What if his evil side took over him and he jeopardised his family and friends by not being able to control his thirst for blood or power.

He decided that there was no time to think about it and walked into the grand hall to see four vampires emerge from the four coffins. The Latino-Transylvanian smiled when he saw his mother, Sylvia, his father, Roberto, his older sister, Celia, and his older brother, Fernando.

"Hello son." Sylvia said smiling and went over to hug him.

They all talked for a while before the last bell rang which meant they all had to go down downstairs for Carlos' transformation. They went into a room that had a table and a few chairs and two guards, guarding the door.

"Carlos Garcia?" One of the guards asked a in a deep voice. Carlos nodded nervously and bit his lip. "Enter."

The other guard opened the door and the Latino-Transylvanian walked in slowly. He jumped slightly when the door shut behind him. He saw his family mirror standing in the middle of the empty room. Carlos fought a battle in his head before he decided to go over to it.

He looked in it to see his own reflection; he raised an eyebrow unsure of what to do next. The tanned boy shrugged and knocked gently on the mirror. "Hello? Anyone here?"

His reflection became all blurry due to the smoke arising inside the mirror but it cleared up again and revealed his reflection with folded arms and fangs.

"Hello Carlos, I've been expecting you." The reflection said.

"Ok….so what happens now?" Carlos asked raising an eyebrow, slight wishing he studied a little bit extra.

"Oh don't worry Carlos." The reflection replied in a devious tone. The mirror image pulled the glass apart and coming out of the mirror. "I'll take care of it."

* * *

Kendall, Logan, and James grimaced when they heard screaming and banging. The three shared nervous glances when the door started shaking. The blonde couldn't watch or listen to this. He got up out of his seat and went over to the door but the guards blocked him with their spears.

Kendall put his arms up in surrender as he rolled his eyes and then he went back to his seat in between Logan and James. "How do you think he's doing in there?"

"It's hard to tell." The smart boy admitted as he rubbed his temples. "I hope he is ok though."

"It wouldn't be the same if he was different." James said and took his comb out of his pocket and started combing his chestnut locks. The other two boys nodded in agreement. "So how's the breather?"

"She's good." The blonde replied twisting his hands uncomfortably. He took a deep breath and looked at his two friends. "I don't think we should bite her."

"Why?" The smallest brunette asked raising an eyebrow and narrowing his brown eyes.

"Because she has allergies and shit so you know her blood is infected and that would be bad for us." Kendall lied convincingly and slouched in his seat.

"Ok." The pretty boy said and scratched the back of his neck. "So you going to break up with her?"

"No, she's a good fuck when you're bored." The leader replied smirking as he watched the James nod approvingly and Logan roll his eyes.

"Whore." The smart boy said in a sing song voice.

Kendall hit his arm. "Piss off." The blonde crossed his arms and slouched in his seat as he furrowed his eyebrows while concentrating on the floor hoping he could just forget everything for a moment.

* * *

Carlos growled as he received one hard blow to his jaw from his reflection making his reflexes act fast by punching his reflection in the chest making the doppelganger fall back on the hard cold ground.

Then Transylvanian-Latino smirked but didn't let the moment get to his head. He quickly ran over to his lookalike and started giving it hard kicks to its side. Carlos had no idea what to do after he beat up his reflection. The thought occurred to him that maybe he shouldn't be beating this person up but then he remembered that the doppelganger did make the first punch.

The sixteen year old boy stopped when the doppelganger's eyes shut close and he looked like he was dead. Carlos sighed in relief but couldn't help feel a tiny bit of guilt. He wiped the blood from his upper lip before turning around to face the door.

The Transylvanian-Latino walked over to the door and tried to open it but it didn't budge. He groaned in annoyance and started kicking and hitting the door.

"_Carlos…._" A voice echoed around the room over and over again but Carlos kept trying to escape. "_You're not done yet..._"

The tanned boy turned around and didn't even have time to scream when a silhouette attacked him. He fell back and yelped as he hit the cold concrete floor. Everything started to look blurry and his eyelids felt like they were getting heavier and heavier and soon he couldn't keep them open anymore. He started gasping viciously for breath as his throat felt like it was closing up and he tried moving his body but he couldn't. He was paralysed.

* * *

"_He's coming to._"

"_Hey, Carlos. Can you hear us?_"

Carlos blinked opened his eyes and he saw his family and friends looking over him. He felt a sudden thirst and he felt weird. He wasn't breathing.

"Here, drink this." Count Knight told him as he gave the boy a small cuboid shaped bottle with a red substance inside. The Latino-Transylvanian took the small bottle and chugged back the substance which satisfied his thirst and the substance tasted excellent.

James approached him and sat down on the couch beside the birthday boy. "Look." The pretty boy held out a mirror which Carlos took carefully into his hand and he gasped when he looked in the mirror. He had no reflection.

"Oh my God." Carlos said slowly after he swiped his tongue around at his top teeth to feel four sharp teeth, two on each side.

"Now get some rest." Sylvia told her son softly and smiled proudly at her son. "We'll celebrate tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey." A voice said.

Hailey, who was lying amongst the pillows on her on her laptop, turned her head to the side to see Kendall leaning against the frame of her door with a duffel bag hanging off his shoulder.

"Your mom let me in." The blonde said and closed the door before he walked over to her bed. He bent down a bit before capturing her lips and giving her a passionate kiss. "What you doing?" He placed the duffel bag on the ground and kicked of his shoes before sitting down on the bed.

"Just staring at my Facebook page." Hailey admitted as she moved over slightly on the bed to make room for her boyfriend. She placed her head on Kendall's shoulder when he put his arm around her. "There's nothing going on! It's so boring!"

"Then get off the laptop and let's get ready for bed and watch some movies." The teen boy replied pushing the back of the laptop down. Hailey took the laptop of her knees and placed it on the nightstand beside her bed before turning back to the blonde. "Now let's get ready for bed." Kendall took hold of the hem of her grey knitted jumper.

"No." Hailey said smiling teasingly as she snatched her jumper back from him. She kissed his cheek before getting of the bed and taking a pair of pyjamas from her dresser. "You got dressed in my room and I'll get dressed in the bathroom."

"Y'know I have actually seen you naked before." Kendall reminded her but she just smiled teasingly before walking into her bathroom.

When Hailey came out she saw Kendall lying on her bed upside down and his back and head was off the bed. The brunette walked over to him and kissed him Spiderman style. She put in The Object of my Affection in her DVD player before getting in the bed with Kendall.

They got in a cuddling position under the covers and watched the DVD. Kendall started thinking about telling Hailey that he loved her but he immediately shot it down remembering that they haven't been dating for two months yet so it'd probably scare her off. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'll always protect you." The blonde whispered in her ear after deciding it was the next best thing to I love you.

* * *

**A/N: **It was short but sweet! The next chapters will be longer and better. This chapter was hard to right! Keep reviewing and I'll update soon!

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	11. The Twist

**Chapter 11: The Twist**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N: **Longest chapter I have EVER wrote ….I think ;) Well this chapter is certainly interesting. Also Kendall in this chapter is dressed like when he was at the hall of games awards! I died. ;)

**Thanks to FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear **and** Chey21 for reviewing! **

* * *

All through cheerleading practice Hailey noticed a few things about her friends, Jo, Camille, Megan, Rachel, Jenny, Mindy, Monica and Jessica but she was sitting on the bleachers due to her broken foot. But it was really Rachel, Mindy Monica, Jessica and Jenny she was worried about the most.

Rachel had a new obsession about her weight and how she wasn't thin enough so she went on a diet. It started when someone spread a rumour around that she was pregnant.

Mindy plastered herself in tons of makeup which made it look like she was wearing a mask to his something. Hailey always thought Mindy was very pretty, beautiful even but now she questioned it.

Monica was a mess. Her head was always down and she wasn't her upbeat, energetic self. Hailey had noticed some cuts on her arms lately but Monica had always just made up some lie.

Jessica had a broken foot which was still a mystery. How the hell can you break your leg by just falling? And Jessica wasn't even a klutz, she was graceful and dainty.

Hailey had a talk with Jenny recently about her other friends behaviour but now Jenny seemed a little bit strange. She always looked scared and frightened like the walls where going to close in on her.

There was nothing wrong with Jo, Camille and Megan though, who were the newest members of the squad along with Jessica. The four of them had replaced Natalie, Dina, Stacey and Chrystal Harper who was a part of Natalie's group but she died after the whole drug scandal. Something about an overdose. "Come on girls! Put some spirit into it!" Hailey encouraged as they practiced their routine.

Jo, Camille and Megan started to help Hailey encourage the other girls but nothing seemed to work. Hailey sighed deeply; they looked like a group of zombies prancing around in uniforms.

A cold wind blew past them sending shivers down the head cheerleader's spine. She shivered as she turned her head to face the tunnel, where the school team would come out of for games. The brunette saw a lingering silhouette that made out a figure of a person, male or female, Hailey didn't know. When she furrowed her eyebrows and tried to investigate from a far the silhouette vanished into thin air. She was so focused on the mysterious figure that she didn't realise she stopped cheerleading.

"Hey, are you ok?" Rachel asked with furrowed eyebrows and her blue eyes where filled with concern.

Hailey came back down to reality and turned to her friends with a small smile. "Yeah, just grrreat! Let's do this!"

The brunette knew all her friends shot concerned glances at her throughout practice even though she wasn't the one who needed all the concern. She just hoped this whole thing would blow over soon.

* * *

Kendall walked casually alongside the football field looking for Hailey. When he came out of detention he noticed his girlfriend's car in the parking lot and cheerleading practice had been over about an hour or more. He looked at the football field to see no one.

He scratched his head and raised an eyebrow wondering where she could be. The blonde turned his head to left which broke his un-beating heart. He saw Hailey making out with Brett Ford in the tunnel. His face fell into an adorably upset expression and he couldn't help but stare at the scene no matter how much it hurt him. It was like holding on to a hot object and trying to let go.

Kendall looked around before looking back at the scene. He looked at Brett more so than Hailey this time. Brett Kelso was quarterback of the school football team and he had a buzz cut hairstyle but it still had enough length brush it forward and he had hazel eyes, probably.

The blonde couldn't watch the girl he loved with another guy anymore. He darted of to his car and sat in the front seat. He covered his face in his hands. Was there whole relationship a lie? Did she not really care about him like she said she did?

Kendall started to feel like a hypocrite. He lied to her everyday about being human and he lied to her at the start when he actually did just think of her as a fuck when he was bored. His life was missed up.

The blonde started playing with the hem of his t-shirt. He, Carlos, James and Logan had stopped dressing in complete black and 'bad boy' outfits; they looked like jackasses in them. Although they stopped dressing the part that didn't mean they stopped playing it. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a green and turquoise flannel shirt over it and a light coloured denim jeans. He also started spiking up his hair some days.

The young vampire looked in the review mirror and noticed the back seat. He turned around fully in his seat. Kendall frowned again remembering all the times he made love to Hailey back there. Huh, made love. He never used that term till she came along.

Kendall sighed and started driving home.

* * *

"Get off of me!" Hailey cried as she pushed Brett Kelso off of her. "I have a boyfriend!"

"And I have a boner." Brett said smirking making the brunette roll her eyes in disgust.

She started to walk away but the football player caught her hand and pulled her back into his chest. He took hold of her two wrists with one hand and held them over her head. Brett pinned her against the wall with his body and crashed his lips onto hers, immediately she felt the Brett's tongue roaming her mouth, making her want to gag in disgust

The head cheerleader tried to kick his shins but he had her in a position where she wasn't able too. A thought came to her mind. Hailey bit down on Brett's tongue making him draw back from the kiss but he keep his grip.

"Bitch!" He yelled angrily and looked into Hailey's brown eyes that exposed her fear. A fire burned in Brett's hazel eyes making her more afraid the she was already. "One more vicious action and I won't use a condom."

Hailey threw back her head letting silent tears roll down her cheeks. It was no use to fight him even though condoms didn't matter, seeing that she was on the pill, but he was too strong. She just hoped someone would come along and save her.

"Oh well I forgot my condoms." The football player told her nonchalantly and shrugged. His hand started to wander over her jumper making her squirm and feel very uncomfortable. He wasn't like Kendall. Kendall was soft, gentle and loving.

Her breath hitched in her throat as Brett started placing sloppy wet kisses on down her neck, towards her collarbone. She closed his eyes and tried to keep herself from completely breaking down in tears or hyperventilation.

Hailey could feel him press his hardened member against her thigh suggestively. His clammy hands slid under her jumper, making her shiver, and taking the jumper along, while he kept kissing her so roughly it almost hurt. Hailey kept trying to somehow fight Brett off her, but she knew her struggles had no use, as her hands were restrained by the boy above her head, and the football player was too heavy to kick off. Shivers were starting to conquer her body, each shiver harder than the previous, as her chest was now bare and attacked by the cold of Minnesota's air. His hands, one gripping her lower stomach, just below her belly-button, the other on her breast, felt like they burned her skin with every touch. And then there was the pressing against her thigh, and the hand on her stomach that kept sliding lower and lower, to stop at the waist line of her skirt. Oh god, she didn't want this to happen.

Brett kept kissing her up and down her neck, and his hand on her breast suddenly joined his other hand on her waist, and started to pull her skirt down. She started to struggle again, with all her might, while screaming at Brett to stop, pleading at him to 'please don't do this to me'.

Brett suddenly sped up. He undressed Hailey with frantic and hurried movements, and then undressed himself, all the while not taking his eyes off the beautiful brunette, who was sobbing uncontrollably now, and still fighting. Within seconds he had parted the cheerleader's legs, and got closer, the girl shaking her head and pleading him not to do this. He pushed down on Hailey's body, their chests touching again, and kissed her lips again, suddenly filled with a sick kind of passion. He could feel Hailey's beating heart, could hear her desperate pleading for him to stop. And it only encouraged him on even more.

Hailey was trembling uncontrollably, not screaming anymore, the fear restraining her voice. Instead she was almost whispering plead after plead, for Brett to please not do this to her, to please stop. She couldn't take this; she couldn't live with herself if this happened to her.

The brunette froze when Brett kissed her on the lips, no tongue this time, but the kiss was strong enough to momentarily silence her. Then the next second Brett thrust forward, without any kind of preparation at all, and Hailey was screaming the loudest she had ever screamed.

* * *

"That was fun." Brett said. "Which I had done that a lot sooner."

Brett helped Hailey get dressed as she was in a very frail position. He walked her to her car making sure no one else was there. The brunette couldn't get into the car quicker.

When the football player left she didn't hesitate to burst into tears.

* * *

Kendall was lying on his bed in a depressed state listening to the radio. He rolled over on his side, immediately regretting it as he saw a picture of Hailey and him together. He was standing behind Hailey with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder. Hailey's head rested on his head and she was wearing his jacket.

The blonde rolled back onto his back and groaned. He couldn't lie he did really miss her and it may have only been two hours ago since he saw his girlfriend and Brett but he loved her. One of his favourite songs came on the radio and he started singing along.

"When all is said and done and dead, does he love you the way that I do. Breathing in lightning, tonight's for fighting. I feel the hurt so physical." Kendall sang. "Think twice before you touch my girl, come around I'll let you feel the burn. Think twice before you touch my girl, come around come around no more. Think twice before you touch my girl, come around I'll let you feel the burn. Think twice before you touch my girl, come around no more."

His phone beeped meaning he got a text. He took his phone out of his pocket to see it was from Lucy. Kendall threw his phone down beside him and continued singing. "She spreads her love. She burns me up. I can't let go, I can't get out. I've said enough, enough by now. I can't let go, I can't get out."

* * *

Rachel sat on her bed. She was all alone in her bedroom and the lights were turned off and the curtains were closed. She looked down on her bed to see a collection of little notes that she's been finding in her locker for a week now. They started the day after the rumour about her being pregnant but she didn't care about it, then.

All the notes had letters or words cut out from different magazines and papers and they were stuck on to make sentences.

_Jeez, Rach you're very fat for someone who isn't pregnant._

_God, how do you even fit into you're cheerleading outfit._

_I saw you eating chocolate yesterday, pig._

_I don't see why Dave is with you, you're so big fat girl!_

Rachel burst into the tears reading the notes again. She didn't know who was sending these notes, they hurt her deeply. She didn't know who would do this. She was never mean to anyone.

The copper haired girl wiped her tears and got up off her bed. She walked up to her mirror and lifted up her shirt, you could see her bones so vividly but to her all she saw was a big belly. She ran into the bathroom and tried getting rid of the food she had consumed today by throwing up.

* * *

Mindy was sitting at her makeup table doing her hair. She took a moment to look at her face without any makeup on. Her skin was flawless, she had no zits or pimples and she had perfect cheekbones and facial features but to her she looked nothing like that.

To her she had wrinkled skin, a crooked nose like one you would see on a witch in a movie, and she had big zits all over her face. The cheerleader quickly grabbed her moisturiser and put it on, followed by a ton of foundation.

Mindy's phone beeped and she picked it up off her table. She raised an eyebrow when she saw it was from a blocked number. She opened it up to see a picture with tons of different items of cosmetics.

_Not even all this can make you beautiful, ugly bitch._

* * *

Monica sat down on the edge of the bath. She couldn't take the pain of being bullied and she knew this was probably the wrong thing to do but it made her feel better.

She looked at the razor that was in her hand and slowly pressed it against her smooth skin. The raven haired girl took a deep breath before she put more pressure on it.

Monica sighed in relief, throwing her head back and letting one or two tears escape. She felt something warm trickle down her wrist, she didn't have to look to see what it was, she already knew it was her blood.

"Monica open this door!" Her brother Kyle said as he shook the handle on the door.

"I'm having a bath Kyle!" Monica yelled back hoping he would buy it and he would just leave her alone.

"No you're not!" Kyle shouted and started unscrewing the screws on the handle.

Hailey had talked to him a few days ago about his older sister and he promised her that he'd keep an eye on her. He saw his sister take the new razor their mother had just bought earlier and bring it in her.

He kicked the door open and saw her with tears in her eyes. He looked down at her wrist and sighed. The raven haired girl started crying and stopped cutting herself. Kyle got a towel and applied it to her wrist and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Jessica was sitting out on her porch admiring the sunny day that was very rare to get in Minnesota. Her mom came out to her.

"Sweetie we'll be going to the hospital in a few minutes." Mrs West said softly and she picked up an empty but used glass that Jessica was drinking out of before going back inside.

The blonde looked down at her blue cast. It was getting a little cold and her doctor wanted to put a new cast on it. Jessica started thinking about her story of how she broke her foot. She said she fell, when she was really pushed and somewhat beaten but it was only her right leg and foot that got the damage.

* * *

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

Kendall looked up to see his mom standing in the doorway looking concerned. The blonde sat up, still pouting and Jennifer walked over to him. She sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Hailey cheated on me."

Jennifer raised an eyebrow and looked down at her son, who was now resting his head on her shoulder. "The breather?"

Kendall sighed. "Yeah, I know you may not approve of a -"

"Oh no, that's not it. Just a bit shocked that's all." Jennifer replied quickly and kissed her son's head. "Look, I don't care who you're in love with as long as it's true. So tell me what happened."

"I saw her making out with this guy named Brett, a football player." The blonde told her.

"Sweetie, just go and talk to her about it. It mightn't be what it seems to be." The mother said softly.

"Ok…" Kendall replied.

* * *

Hailey was laying on the bed in the hotel room her and Kendall spent time in. They hung out there just to talk and some other stuff too. She was listening to the radio and Diamonds by Rihanna was playing.

Kendall should be her any minute now and she was going to tell him that she had been raped by Brett. The brunette hadn't been home yet; she was too afraid, embarrassed and humiliated to tell her parents, family or friends. But Kendall was her boyfriend and she trusted him.

The door opened and Hailey sat up on the bed instantly, she turned off the radio and patted a place on the bed for him. Kendall gave her a small smile and sat down beside her.

"I need to tell you something." They both said simultaneously.

"You go first." The blonde insisted. If she told him she cheated then maybe it's be easier to forgive her.

Hailey nodded and they repositioned themselves so that they were sitting Indian style on the bed. The brunette took hold of his hands and bit her lips trying to hold back the tears. She took a deep shaky breath. "B-b-brett F-ford….raped me."

Kendall's jaw dropped and his green eyes grew wider as he stared at his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and felt hot tears fall onto his neck. "H-how, what, when?"

"Today…" She sniffed. "H-He got me up against….the w-wall of the t-tunnel…a-and…" She broke down completely but Kendall comforted her and she told him the whole story. The blonde saw how much it hurt her when he looked into her big brown eyes. He regretted leaving her there with him.

* * *

Hailey and Kendall were lying amongst the pillows on their bed hand in hand watching Two and a Half Men.

"Hey I'm gonna get a soda from the vending machine in the hall. Want anything?" Hailey asked quietly looking up and meeting the blonde's gaze.

"No, I'll go get it." The vampire said softly and kissed her temple. "Wanna order room service later?"

The brunette nodded, slowly sitting up in the bed. "I'm going to talk a shower. I feel…."

Kendall nodded so she didn't have to go on. Hailey gave him a small smile and went into the bathroom before he left to get the sodas. She started to untie her hair and removed the bobby pins from her hair.

Her phone beeped. It was left by the sink so she picked it up. It was a Facebook notification. _Kendall Knight has been tagged in a picture…_

The brunette clicked on the link and the Facebook page came up. _Kendall Knight has been tagged in a picture with Lucy Stone._

Hailey scrolled down to see the picture and she gasped nearly dropping her phone. It was a bunch of pictures of them kissing. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her heart broke into a million pieces. She heard the door of her hotel room open and Kendall walk in. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Can I come in?" The blonde asked.

Hailey opened the door and shoved the phone in his face. "Look familiar?"

"Those pictures were taken like months ago when I was with her." Kendall said firmly and wrapped his arms around her but she just pushed him away.

"You got that shirt last week! I was with you when you go it!" The brunette replied and stormed past Kendall and into the bedroom. She sat on the bed and looked up at him with glossy eyes. "I don't think I can be with you anymore."

"You're going to late a picture ruin what we have?!" The teenage boy questioned approaching her slowly. "A picture that was taken like a year ago?! Hailey I love you!" He pulled her up off the bed and into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered softly and looked down at her feet.

"No I did not cheat! These pictures are misleading." Kendall told her raising her face with his fingers that were under her chin. "Trust me, look I love you so much Hailey Jones and I know you love me too. I didn't cheat, you gotta believe me babe, trust me."

"How come I can't?" Hailey said wiped her tears. "I wanna break up."

The blonde bit his lip. "Fine." He walked towards the door and looked back at her. "Bye." Kendall walked out slamming the door behind him.

The brunette threw herself on the bed and burst into tears.

* * *

Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos were in bat form flying through the night in search of Brett Ford. He deserved to pay the price for hurting Hailey. Yes, the cheerleader did breakup with Kendall two hours ago but he still loved her. They flew down towards the ground and they turned back to normal form.

"I hate turning into a bat." James declared angrily as he reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and got out his lucky comb.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I'll look down the alleyway, Carlos cover the church area, James and Logan spread out."

They nodded in agreement and the four went their separate ways. Kendall walked quietly towards the dark alley. He had a strong sense that Brett was in this area and if the blonde or his three best friends lay eyes on him they wouldn't hold back on kicking his ass.

Kendall stopped at the corner at the alley when he heard Brett's voice and another voice he didn't recognise. He stood close to the wall and listened to their conversation.

_"So did you do it? Did you rape her?"_ The disguise voice asked.

"Yes, I raped her. Do you know how bad I feel?" Brett said. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

_"Well do you want your money or not? I mean your family do need it, don't they?"_

"Just give the money and I'll leave."

Kendall quickly hid behind the near trash can and watched Brett leave. He saw the look of disgust and guilt on football player's face and Kendall just found out his family was having trouble making ends meet so he felt sorry for him but not for the other person. He walked into the alley only to see a fading shadow on the wall.

* * *

**A/N: **A lot happened in this chapter. Also don't hate Hailey, she was just raped and the guy she loves supposedly cheated on her so cut her some slack. I'm such a bad person for letting her get raped. Does this seem like a mystery because it's supposed to be? Also who do you think is behind everything? Also what did you think of this story from start to finish? Review! :D

Also please check out my BTR three shot 'Love, Minnesota Style' it's for Semi Official One Shot Day 2013! Also if you like That 70s Show please check out my one-shot An Unexpected Guardian Angel. Even if you never watched That 70s Show check it out, you won't get lost. It has nothing to do with love or the plot etc. Oh and please. :)

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	12. Leave Me Alone

**Chapter: Leave Me Alone**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N: **This chapter is quite short put I hope you enjoy it.

**Thanks to **FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear, suckerforlovestory2, Chey21, annabellex2** and **KendallSchmidtLoverBTR** for taking the time to review!**

* * *

Kendall walked into English class causally and approached his seat at the back. He flung his backpack onto the table being careful not to knock the table again. He sighed as he sat into his seat and kept his eyes on the door waiting to see Hailey come walking in. Hailey had only broken up with the blonde yesterday but the whole school knew about it already.

His eyes lit up when he saw Hailey walking through the door looking down with her brown curly hair falling across her face but it soon fell back into place when she raised her gaze to the back. Kendall bit her lip when she frowned at him. Hailey walked down to her desk in the corner at the back…beside her ex.

She took her seat and took out her books trying to ignore the fact that Kendall was staring at her and making her feel uncomfortable. She turned to him with a scowl on her face. "Could you not stare at me?"

"No, not until we talk." Kendall said firmly reaching over to her desk and gently putting his hand onto of hers.

Hailey flinched and took her hand back. The brunette turned her gaze to her lap and the blonde looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry." Kendall told her softly fighting the temptation to push her hair behind her hair. "Hail, I'm never going to hurt you."

The brunette bit her lip feeling close to tears. She raised her gaze to look at Kendall but he was a blur due to her water eyes. She wiped them before raising a hand. "Miss Collins, I can't see the board. Can I move up?"

"Sure, Hailey." The teacher replied looking around at the seats near the front. "Em you can seat in front of Camille." Miss Collins said pointing to the seat in the second row nearest to the wall.

Hailey nodded and packed up her bag before moving to her new seat. During the whole class Hailey couldn't concentrate. Miss Collins' lips seemed to be moving but nothing came out. The brunette propped her elbow up on the table and rested her head against her hand.

She kept thinking back to yesterday, which was the last thing she wanted to think about. She wanted to forget about it, like it never happened but she couldn't. Hailey could still feel Brett's rough hands running all over her body making her squirm uncomfortably. His lips exploring ever bit of her skin visible to him. His kisses that were filled with a sick sort of passion. But worst of all, being one with him. It was so rough, and Hailey was used to rough but it was really rough.

The brunette still hurt a lot too. After she lost her virginity to Chris it didn't hurt as bad as it hurt now. She sighed deeply, this was all her fault. It was her fault she got raped.

"Hailey. Hailey." Camille whispered repeatedly trying to get her friend's attention. Camille was super worried about her she didn't seem like herself at all. She sighed and gently tapped Hailey's shoulder.

Hailey flinched at the human contact before realising it was her best friend. She slowly and reluctantly turned around to Camille forcing a small smile. "Yeah?"

"Dude, are you ok?" Camille asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. I'm more than fine, I'm breeeezy." The head cheerleader replied before turning back in her seat before mouthing to herself 'breezy?'

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Hailey?" Kendall asked Carlos while they queued up in the line in the cafeteria. He scanned the whole cafeteria but he couldn't find the girl anywhere.

"She went home during Home Ec." The smaller male replied pushing his black sunglasses up further on the bridge of his nose as he looked at all the yummy teenagers. "Does everyone look like a drip filled with blood to you?"

"Still can't believe you took Home Ec." The blonde told his friend as he took his phone out of his pocket to send a text to Hailey.

**You ok? Xxx – Kendall Knight**

"Shut up." Carlos snapped and paid for his food.

The two walked over to the table where Logan and two other girls where sitting at. They took their seats and started eating their lunches quietly until a sound of a phone receiving a text broke the silence.

Kendall took his phone out of his pocket and skimmed over his text. His face fell.

**Kendall, I don't ever want to speak 2 u again! So jst leave me the f*ck alone! – Hailey Jones**

But babe…, Kendall thought as he looked at the message. His un-beating heart breaking as he read over and over again, hoping he read it wrong. But he didn't.

"What's wrong?" A girl's voice asked making Kendall turn his head to see a girl with long, curly, honeycomb coloured hair and blue eyes that complimented her pale skin nicely asked softly.

"Um nothing, Isabella." Kendall replied quickly, giving the girl vampire a reassuring glance.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Logan remarked looking up from his pudding cup.

"It's just Hailey." The blonde said sadly and Carlos, Logan and Isabella nodded in agreement.

The other girl sitting across from Kendall arched an eyebrow. She had short brown hair with ice cold eyes that seemed to freeze you in your tracks, staring into your soul and reading your mind. But some could see a sort of sadness and neglect in them. "Hey you guys broke up, she doesn't really matter anymore."

"Em Hannah, Kendall's in love with her." Carlos replied making said girl's eyes widen in shock and turned her gaze to the blonde who nodded slowly.

"How come I'm the last to know everything?!" The other girl vampire asked crossing her arms.

"Cause you scare me…" The raven haired boy admitted quietly avoiding eye contact with Hannah who just rolled her eyes at his comment.

* * *

Kendall sighed as he sat down miserably on the park bench. He missed Hailey and he just wanted to know was she ok. He knew this was a hard time for her and all the blonde wanted to do was help her through it.

He wanted to hold her in his arms whispering that it was gonna be ok. Kendall wanted run his fingertips gently and slowly along her back, she loved that. He wanted to let her sit in his lap and rest her head against his chest.

Kendall sighed again knowing all of that was far out of his reach.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's nice to know that Hailey is suffering. I saw her today, she looked broken. My job is nearly complete. I'm getting my revenge by destroying the ones she cares about and making her every waking minute hell. She took something away from me now, it's time get my pay back._

_Till I write again,_

_?_

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! Also who likes the new picture? Ok what are your thoughts on Hailey and Kendall? Who is behind everything? What do you think is going to happen and what do you want to happen? Show your love and review ;)

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	13. Shattered

**Chapter 13: Shattered **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N: **Here's another chapter for you guys! :)

**Thanks to **FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear, Chey21, Guest, Jatie and Dally fan forever **and **OxyBtrSwag** for taking the extra time to review!**

* * *

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. But I know, all I know is that the end's beginning. Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent. All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost; hope remains, and this war's not over. There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones. To the place we belong…. _

Tears streamed down Hailey's cheeks like an endless waterfall. She was wrapped up in her covers, in her bed which is where she's been for the last few days. She just couldn't find the courage to face the world. The brunette also felt a pang of guilt for making her family worry about her.

Hailey just wished there was an easy way out of all of this. Something that would make it all better or make it all go away. She sighed, she already knew the solutions to all her problems but she couldn't do that to her family and friends.

A beeping sound from her phone made her stop thinking and she grabbed her phone from her nightstand and looked at the text.

**Gone to airport 2 pickup Lauren. Breakfast is in the kitchen if u feel like it honey. Be back soon. – Maria Jones/Mom**

Hailey threw her phone gently on the bed. She lay down on the bed again, shutting her eyes tightly in hope to get more sleep. Hailey had been having bad dreams ever since the incident about Brett raping over and over again. Why did this have happen to her?

* * *

"So how is Hailey?" Lauren asked her mother once she sat down on a chair. Her mother asked her to come home from collage for the weekend seeing that she was worried about Hailey.

Maria placed a plate of breakfast in front of her oldest daughter before sitting across from her. She took a moment to take in her daughter's appearance and see if changed a little. Lauren still had her big baby blue eyes that she inherited from her mother and highlighted her cheekbones and her long blonde hair which went past her shoulders. The blonde had tanner skin then Maria remembered but no major changes.

"I don't know." Maria admitted honestly, there was a hint of worry in her voice which Lauren instantly picked up on. "She's been in bed for the past two days and she said she's sick."

"You don't believe her, do you?" The blonde asked, looking up from her delicious bacon.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." The mother replied softly.

* * *

Kendall knocked on the door of the Jones' house hoping Mrs Jones, who he got on with well would let him in, even if it was against her daughter's wishes. He was skipping school just to see Hailey. He knew that she wouldn't tell any of her family members, so she was probably locked up in her room suffering in silence. The worst way to suffer.

The door was opened and Kendall came face to face with a girl he could not place. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes like Hailey's mother and she looked a bit sluty.

"Um hey." She said casually as she tried to figure out who this boy was.

"Hey, is Hailey home?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?" The blonde finally asked after wrecking her brains trying to figure out who the teen was.

"I'm Kendall Knight." He replied.

The blonde snapped her fingers and opened the door a little more as if it to make it more welcoming. "Oh you're Kendall! Hailey's boyfriend!" She said excitedly pulling the boy in before closing the door. "Oh I'm Lauren. Hailey's and Tyler's older sister."

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Lauren." Kendall told her charmingly.

After checking him out, Lauren smiled. "Oh believe me. The pleasure's all mine."

"Can I see Hailey?" Kendall asked, getting straight to the point.

"Sure, she's up in her room." The blonde girl replied, smiling. Kendall nodded in response and headed up stairs. "Well done, baby sister."

* * *

Kendall took a deep breath before twisting the knob to Hailey's door, but it was locked. He tried again using all his strength; he was able to get the door open. The blonde smiled, he was quite pleased with himself. He entered the huge bedroom, his eyes quickly darting towards the bed to see a small form curled up under the sheets and facing the window.

Kendall shut the door and walked in slowly. "Hey…" He said before sitting down on the bed. Hailey looked up at him and she didn't look happy to see him. He looked down at the floor as she just looked at the clock on her night stand. "The thing is I'm really sorry." The blonde added coming clean at last. He was actually over at Lucy's and they kissed but that was all.

"Yeah, you said that already." The brunette replied coldly, referring to all his text messages. Her eyes looked like they had a fire blazing inside of them and her tearstained cheeks were flushed red.

"C'mon Hailey, I made a mistake, okay?" Kendall told her, taking hold of her hand slowly and loosely, and traced his fingers over her knuckles softly. It was a stupid onetime thing.

"Ya know what Kendall? I've heard it all before, from you." She said, annoyance was evident when she rolled her eyes. "God just do me a favour and leave me alone."

"Whatever." Kendall told her, sounding frustrated and he got up. He got up and was just about to leave but the blonde stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around and keep his gaze set on Hailey's bed.

"Hailey…" He said softly before shutting his eyes tightly. "I love you."

She looked up at him shocked. He did tell her that in the hotel but the brunette thought that was because he wanted to keep her. But this time the blonde said it meaningfully. Hailey took a few moments to think before replying. "Yeah, well I don't love you."

"I don't care." Kendall admitted firmly, lying down on the bed beside Hailey wrapping his arms around her. "I'm staying and we're going to talk."

Silence settled in the bedroom. Kendall watched the brunette stare blankly up at the celling. Something inside of him told him that she probably wasn't going to talk, that he was wasting his time. But something happened, changing everything.

"…I can still feel him sometimes…" Hailey said quietly making the blonde turn his head to the side to face her. "His rough hands running all over my body. His lips kissing my neck. Him kissing my lips, his taste is still in my mouth. It makes me sad that this happened to me. How I have to live with this for the rest of my life, it's all I can think about. It's in my dreams too. Like there's no way to escape all of it and move on."

She slowly placed her head on his shoulder. "You were all I could think about when he was touching me." Tears started streaming down her cheeks and Kendall wiped them away.

* * *

For the next few hours they just talked about what happened on that day. They talked about the rape and the cheating. There were tears and tissues along with hugs and comforting squeezes.

Kendall lifted Hailey up and placed her on his lap with no protests from the brunette. The blonde nuzzled his nose into her neck softly taking in the scent of her perfume. He placed kisses all along her neck, eliciting a small moan from Hailey's lips.

Kendall pulled down the collar of her fuzzy jumper revealing her shoulder and a bit of her back. He placed a kiss on her shoulder before kissing her back. He went back to her neck and sucked softly on a sensitive spot making her moan louder.

His hands played with the hem of her jumper before bringing it over her head. Kendall started rubbing the soft skin on her hips as he kissed her back lovingly. She loved it. He kissed back up the way, kissing her back and kissed her neck before nuzzling it with his nose again.

Hailey turned her head to the side making Kendall look up from her neck and looked into her brown eyes. They both felt that they were drawn to each other like magnets. Before they knew it their lips met, moving slowly together.

"I love you…" Kendall said once again when they parted from the kiss. "You don't have to say it back, yet. But I'm going to be there for you, ok? And I'm never going to hurt you physically and I'll never be rough with you…unless."

The brunette smiled at her boyfriend's expression. His green eyes were glimmering with excitement, his eyebrows were wiggling seductively and a smirk played on his lips. "Don't rule that out." Hailey bit her lip before continuing. "Stay with me for a couple of days."

"Sure."

…_and his love will conquer all. _~ Shattered by Trading Yesterday

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guuuyyysss! :) It snowed for ten minutes here! But it's all gone. You really can't trust Irish weather ;) Anyways, this was short but I couldn't think of anything suitable to fill in the gaps. Ah well! I hope you liked it and please review. Also happy mother's day!

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	14. Snow White And The Vampire

**Chapter 14: Snow White and the Vampire**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N: **Guess who's back from the dead? ;)

**Thanks to **Madame Violette, suckerforalovestory, Chey 21, Teshia 14, OxyBtrSwag, **and **Becca Cullen 1918 **for taking the extra time to review! **

**Thanks to **Becca Cullen 1918 **for adding this story to favourites and for following!**

Also a special shout-out to** Becca Cullen 1918**! :D Happy birthday! This is part of your present! So everyone check out her stories and wish her a happy birthday! :)

* * *

Kendall turned on the tap of cold water and let it run for a few seconds before filling up his glass half way. He turned off the tap and leaned up against the sink. He took a sip of the cold water before letting out a sigh of pleasure as the water made its way down his dry throat.

The blonde placed the glass by the sink and let out another yawn. Kendall had been staying at Jones' house for the past couple of days after Hailey told him she needed him.

Mrs Jones didn't mind. It seemed as though Kendall brought that glimmer back in Hailey's eyes when he was around. Tyler also didn't mind seeing that he liked Kendall even though he threatened to beat the blonde up if he laid one finger on her. But everyone knew he was just messing and even though Tyler was older he was too weak and scrawny to beat up a guy like Kendall. Mr Jones, on the other hand, had quizzed the blonde about is intentions and had a slight discomfort around him.

He rubbed his eyes when he let out another yawn. He decided it would be best if he went back to bed. Pushing himself off the edge of the counter, Kendall slowly walked into the big hallway that was beautifully decorated and had a big diamond chandelier. It was no secret that the Jones' were filthy rich. But Kendall couldn't figure out where all the money came from, seeing that Mrs Jones was a nurse and Mr Jones was a mechanic.

The blonde pushed his thoughts aside and continued his way up the beautifully crafted, wooden staircase. He caught a glimpse of his appearance in one of the mirrors that were hung on the wall for decoration. Kendall stopped in his tracks and looked at himself.

His blonde strands of hair were sticking up in every direction. There were big grey bags under his green eyes that seemed to be a bit bloodshot. He looked like shit all together, which he hardly ever did if he was honest with himself, which he always tried to be.

Kendall just groaned before continuing his way to his girlfriend's bedroom. His hand fumbled with the door knob before slowly opening the door, just in case he woke up Hailey and walked into the bedroom.

The blonde looked at Hailey with concern. She was tossing and turning in her bed while moaning and groaning. Kendall rushed forward to his girlfriend's side when she let out a bloodcurdling scream and she woke up.

Kendall kneeled on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, whispering in her ear that he was her and that everything was ok. Hailey clutched onto his t-shirt tightly while sobbing uncontrollably in to his chest.

The blonde placed a kiss on her forehead. "It's ok, baby. I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He whispered, wiping her tears away.

"K-Kend-dall…" Hailey stuttered, letting Kendall wipe away her tears but she found herself caught up in his eyes.

Kendall gently placed a soft kiss against her lips before lightly tracing her cheek with his fingertips trying to calm her down. He scooped her up into his arms and laid her down properly on the bed. They cuddled up against each other before pulling the warm duvet over their bodies.

"Are you going to be ok?" Kendall asked, pushing her hair behind her ear. Hailey just nodded in response before resting her head on his broad shoulder and the kissed his neck. "Goodnight, I love you."

"Goodnight babe." She replied softly before her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Kendall lay awake that morning just watching Hailey sleep. He loved when he woke up before her so he could study her face and take in her beauty without any makeup on. Although he was trying to concentrate on Hailey's beauty his thoughts kept drifting off to last night.

It wasn't the first time Hailey woke up from a bad nightmare. Kendall started to think that the dreams had something to do with the rape. Hailey never talked about them though and he didn't want to push. Maybe therapy might be the way to go. Or at least get her out of the house.

Hailey's eyes fluttered open. A blush crept across her face when she saw Kendall looking at her and she smiled shyly. "Hi…" She whispered softly, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Hey baby." Kendall said. His voice still hoarse from waking up. "Sleep well?"

The brunette nodded her head happily, her smile still in place. "Yeah, I did."

"Good, wanna get up and eat something?" He asked softly before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Hailey just nodded her head and got up out of the bed wordlessly. The two got dressed quite quickly but the brunette slowed them done because she had to apply her makeup perfectly. Kendall rolled his eyes at her antics but in this case it helped him speed her up a little.

Taking her hand in his, Kendall led his girlfriend downstairs. They got so engrossed with conversation they nearly didn't notice Mrs Jones, who was heading to the hospital.

"You two are so cute." She admitted truthfully before routing through her bag for her keys. "Tyler and Lauren are in the kitchen and Lauren's making breakfast. You'll get to school ok?"

"Yeah," Hailey replied to her mother, who smiled before unlocking the front door. "Dad fixed my car's engine problem, right?"

"Uh-huh." Mrs Jones said before giving the two teens hugs and kisses. "Have fun at school."

"Oh we will." Kendall replied making his girlfriend's mom smile before leaving. "Have a good day Mrs Jones."

"Bye mom!"

* * *

Hailey gave Kendall a reassuring smile as she took his hands in hers. "I'll be fine." She admitted. It was her first day back at school since the 'incident' and Kendall was annoyed because their first class wasn't together. "Just the thought of you will get me true." Hailey added before standing on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the lips.

"James is in that class so stay with him." He replied firmly. His three best friends were very supportive of him and Hailey and also very supportive of Hailey being raped.

The brunette gave Kendall a good natured eye roll and kissed him again. "I will. Now I gotta go."

Kendall just smiled before giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, see you later."

"See ya." She replied before turning on her heel and heading to Maths.

* * *

Kendall rolled his eyes as his Maths teacher went over Pythagoras' theorem for the millionth time. He looked over at Logan, who had already finished the next ten questions of the worksheet.

"Logan," Kendall whispered quietly even though there was no need seeing that they sat at the back and their teacher was deaf. "I think there's something wrong with me."

Hearing this, Logan's concern took over his thirst to get his work done and he turned his head to look at his best friend. "What's up?"

"Well in the mornings I'm starting to look like shit." The blonde said bluntly making the smarter boy smirk a little. "Like bags under my eyes and extra paler than normal and my eyes are bloodshot and-"

"Lack of human blood." Logan told him before writing one last thing in his copy so he could give Kendall his full attention. "You've been blood free for a few days-"

The blonde scrunched up his face in a confused expression. "But I once went a whole three months without blood."

"Yeah but you've been hanging out with Hailey, who is a breather. Thus messing up your thirst." He explained clearly. "I'll get you a bottle when we go home because if you don't get blood soon you might just bite Hailey."

* * *

? spotted Hailey over at her usual lunch table, where the cheerleaders sit, saving seats for all her friends. ? saw Kendal approach the table holding a small velvet box. From what ? could see, the gift was a stunning necklace that Hailey was looking at in a shop window before the 'incident'.

_Bitch doesn't deserve gifts or a boyfriend. What she deserves is hell and I'll give that to her, _? thought.

? smiled when Kendall took her off to the corner where they could talk privately. ? had to get the job done quickly before anyone spotted what she was doing. ? reached into ?'s pocket and took out a small plastic bottle that could hold up to 50ml and was filled to the top with _Antifreeze_. A trick ? learned from watching _Desperate Housewives_.

? briskly walked over to the table and poured the substance in Hailey's food. ? smirked before walking away from the table and let the small bottle drop on the floor. ? was wearing gloves so that no one would know ? did it but ? had someone else hold it earlier on so that someone else would get framed.

* * *

Kendall groaned and took a tight hold of his girlfriend's shoulders. The two were in Hailey's car, which was parked outside the Knight's residence. "You're not fine." Kendall yelled at her. "I'll stay with you again tonight and we'll get you therapy."

"I don't want mother fucking therapy!" She snapped. Hailey just couldn't believe her boyfriend's possessive behaviour and it only started a few hours ago, at school. She was feeling really weak then but she was perfectly fine now. "And I don't want you spending the night if you're going to keep acting like this."

Kendall let go of her and settled back fully in his seat before throwing his head back and running a hand through his hair. "You're right and I'm sorry. It's just I love you so much Hail and I don't wanna leave you at this stage."

"Apology accepted." She said softly and let her boyfriend wrap his arms around her. "Besides you gotta get back to your family, Kendall."

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled, nuzzling his nose into her neck. "Wanna come in for a while and we can make out and stuff? My parents aren't home." Kendall added before sucking on her neck.

"Mmm…" Hailey moaned, closing her eyes as the blonde added teeth. "As much as I want to-"

"It's ok if you're not ready." The blonde replied before kissing up her neck so he could suck on her jaw.

The two hadn't had sex since the 'incident' and Kendall was not going to push it because what his girlfriend went through was hell and he didn't even know half of it. He wasn't the one, who was violated up against a wall in the tunnel were the school team came out off, which Hailey had to pass nearly every day.

Hailey's cheeks tilted pink. "I'm sore…"

Kendall pulled back slightly to look at his girlfriend, who looked so innocent and vulnerable. "Still?" He watched her nod.

"I guess we could do _it _if we take it slow."

The blonde shook his head. "No I don't want to take any chances. I don't want to hurt you but let's make out!"

Hailey smiled before saying ok. Kendall quickly got out of the car and led the brunette to their porch. He fumbled for his key in his pocket while keeping eye contact with his girlfriend, who was smiling widely and her brown eyes glimmered with excitement but soon she frowned and stumbled a little. Thanks to fast reflexes, Kendall caught her and stood her up.

Hailey's arms and legs felt like they were moving through jelly and they felt cold, but warm at the same time. She felt unsteady on her feet like she was going to fall over. Her hearing became muffled like she had a pair of ear muffs on, but the brunette can still hear everything that's going on around her at the same time. Then her vision started to go black, like TV static. Hailey started to feel like she was going to fall over and wanted to sit down, lie down, before she did.

Hailey fell again and was about to hit the ground before her boyfriend caught her in his arms, panting. Kendall looked down at her and noticed that she got paler and her eyes were shut but she was still breathing. Not knowing what else to do, the blonde started screaming for Carlos, James or Logan to come to the front door.

The three boys appeared at the front door in a flash to see Kendall holding on to Hailey tightly, fear evident in his eyes as he stared down at her cold body.

"What happened?" Logan asked, quickly getting down on his hunkers along with Carlos and James. Kendall didn't reply. He couldn't find the words. "Kendall, what happened?!"

"S-she fainted…I think." He retorted, not taking his eyes of Hailey. "We gotta move her!"

James and Carlos nodded in agreement and went at different ends of the girl so they could distribute her weight evenly.

"No! We could hurt her back." Logan warned them fiercely. He liked Hailey a lot, as a friend and he couldn't bear the thought of how he would feel if they paralyzed her.

"Logan she'll get a cold if we leave her here." The blonde screamed panic evident in his voice.

Sighing, Logan placed his hands under the breather's back and looked at all the other guys to see if they were ready. "Be very _careful_." He told them and they all nodded in response. "1, 2, 3."

The four boys lifted the girl up and carefully manoeuvred her into the house and rested her on Kendall's bed. They would have rested her on the couch but if Katie just happened to walk in there was no doubt in their minds that she would tell Count and Mrs Knight.

"What do we do?" Kendall shrieked, looking at the smart boy, who was just staring at the body.

"Kendall, did she complain about dizziness or did she get sick or something today?" Logan asked, thinking maybe there could be more to the story of her fainting and taking her to the hospital wouldn't be easy with bags and bodies of blood just lying there when Carlos was still new to being a fully-fledged vampire and if they left him at home and the Knights came back from Transylvania he'd spill the beans when they asked where the other three boys were.

"Um, she got sick today..." Kendall replied, wrecking his brains as he tried to remember when she got sick.

"Hailey was fine in Home Ec."

"And in Music." Were the two responses from Carlos and James, who were eager to help in any way they could.

Logan nodded his head as he pieced all the information. "She seemed alright in science…which are all classes after lunch."

"Lunch!" Kendall cried, in his eureka moment. "We were hanging out after we ate lunch and she said she didn't feel ok and she got Jo and they went to the bathroom…where she threw up."

"Maybe it's food poisoning." The raven haired boy suggested. It did make sense and he always did question the cafeteria food. "Maybe I could take a blood sample and test for substances."

"Alright." The blonde replied.

* * *

Logan came into the living room where the other three boys were occupied with a new episode of _Revenge_. He coughed making James pause the TV so Logan could continue and they wouldn't miss anything.

"Well she has ethylene glycol poisoning." The smart boy stated bluntly. "Ethylene glycol is one of the main ingredients in _Antifreeze, _and I found that fifty millimetres were consumed. If she had fifty more she would have died."

Kendall shook his head in confusion. There was no way Hailey would be dumb enough to drink _Antifreeze_ all on her own. Maybe she was forced. "Is it possible that someone could have put that in her food to make her sick?"

"Who would do that?" Carlos asked in disbelief. Hailey was the nicest and coolest girl and school and everyone loved her.

"Someone who has something against her." James suggested making the other three boys look iffy. "And someone who watched _Desperate Housewives._"

"But who?" Logan asked.

* * *

Kendall smiled when Hailey's eyes fluttered open slowly. The two were lying on Kendall's bed. The brunette let out a small yawn before looking around the room, trying to figure out where she was.

"Hi." The blonde whispered softly before leaning forward to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey." She replied, her voice groggy from sleep. "Where am I? What happened?"

"My bedroom and you fainted." Kendall said, watching her eyes grew wide, making him chuckle slightly. "You hungry?"

"I could eat." Hailey admitted truthfully, putting a hand over her stomach.

"Let's order pizza and I recorded the new episode of _Revenge_." He told her as he got off the bed and held out his hands to help the brunette up.

"Um, Kendall?" Hailey said, holding up her wrist, which had a bandage stuck on it.

Instead of telling her that Logan took her blood, Kendall came up with a lie. "You scratched your wrist when you fainted, babe."

"I'm so lucky that I was with you." Hailey admitted before pecking his cheek. "I feel so safe when I'm with you."

Kendall just smiled in response. Hailey wasn't that safe to be with him. He was a vampire. She apparently was Snow White. Her life was in grave danger if any vampire found out about them.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw Hailey again today. Still not over the fact she got rape, which I guess is a good thing. Well for me it is. I poisoned her food with Antifreeze but I realised if I'm going to keep the whole Antifreeze plan up it would kill her tomorrow. I don't want her dead…yet. I want her to __suffer__, like if her whole world is falling to pieces or if the walls seemed to be closing in on her all the time. And there would be __no__ escape. Her friends wouldn't be any help because I'm tearing them down bit by bit cause I know she cares about her friends and family. My plan for revenge is underway._

_Till I write again,_

_?_

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! It's been forever and it's nearly been a month. I had a lot going on and then when I get time to write I end up rewriting this chapter six times! Well this isn't my main focus yet so please check out _Teenage Pregnancy _it would mean a lot to me. Even if the first few chapters aren't great cause I was still new to writing then. Anyways, how do you like the story so far? Do you want more of something? Less of something? Just let me know. Also who do you think **?** is? And did the fainting scene remind you of something else that happened earlier in the story? I will try my very, very best to update soon. Review! :D

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	15. Dark Side

**Chapter 15: Dark Side**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N: **Heya! :) It's been really long since I updated last but May was a very busy month for me. But here's the next chapter and it's based on the song Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson.

**Thanks to **OxyBtrSwag, suckerforlovestory, Chey21** and **Rusher19111** for reviewing!**

**Thanks to **Rusher19111 **and **PrincessVoliet01 **for following and adding this story to favourites!**

* * *

_It's hard to know what can become if you give up. So don't give up on me, please remind me who I really am. Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine?_ – Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson

A flicker of lightening and a crash of thunder was enough to wake Hailey from her terrifying dream. She bolted up right in bed letting out a bloodcurdling scream. Her body overcome with uncontrollable sobs and shivers while tears streamed down her cheeks. Hailey cried into her covers, her body was too stiff to do anything else.

She regretted telling Kendall to stay at home. She needed him by her constant side at this fragile stage in her life. But the brunette knew she couldn't depend on him forever. But she liked to think so.

Hailey got a fright when she felt lanky arms wrap around her as a comforting and familiar voice said soothing things to her. "Are you ok?" the voice asked and even though she was pretty sure she knew who it was the brunette still had the need to tilt her head upwards and out of the covers to check.

Hailey could make out his features in the dim light and his hazel eyes seemed to stand out in the dark. Her bottom lip trembled before her crying got worse and she threw her arms dramatically around her older brother, burying her head into his chest. Tyler whispered soothing words to his little sister, one arm unwrapping from her body and reaching over towards the nightstand to turn on the table lamp.

The room brightened up and he rewrapped his arm around her again. This was getting suspicious. She had been waking up screaming and crying for the last four days and it was starting to worry him. Maybe it was because of Kendall. He had been staying over for the past few nights and she always looked sad but then he would look at her and she would brighten up.

Tyler gently rubbed Hailey's back as she gripped onto his t-shirt that had tear stains on it. He looked down and saw a few bruises on her arms, a lot near her wrists and he remembered seeing one or two on her leg when he was driving her home from cheer practice.

"Hailey, is Kendall beating you?" Tyler asked once she had calmed down and was lying amongst her pillows watching reruns of _I Love Lucy_ that was the only good thing on at this late hour, which surprised him seeing that he thought _I Love Lucy _wasn't on TV anymore.

Hailey looked up at her brother in disbelief. Kendall was one of the sweetest guys Hailey knew even though he was known for acting up in school and being called to the Principal's office on a regularly. "What? No! Why would you even think that?"

"Hailey, you have all bruises on your arms," he said, holding up her arms that had visible bruises on it. "And I saw one or two on your legs and you probably have a lot more that aren't visible to me,"

Hailey snapped her arm back from his gentle grip. "He's not beating me," she replied, her voice held gravity.

"Then what the fuck is going on?!" Tyler snapped, wanting answers. Hailey couldn't believe he just cursed. He doesn't do that. He hardly ever does that and even when he does it isn't bad. "You're always waking up in the middle of the night screaming and crying. You have no spirit anymore and you seem afraid like there's someone lurking in the dark waiting to grab you. I hate seeing you like this so please tell me what's going on because I will help you,"

"There's nothing going on," the brunette yelled back before turning on her side and pulling the covers the full way up.

"Fine," the geek replied, upset that she wouldn't let him help her. There was something going on and he was determined to find out what it is. He left the bedroom, closing the door slowly behind him. She was suffering and he needed to know why she was.

* * *

Hailey entered the kitchen, yawning and the smell of eggs and bacon waft up her nose. She hummed in content before she opened her eyes to see Tyler frying eggs and bacon in the pan while Cassie, his girlfriend and their next door neighbour was at the fridge getting the carton of orange juice out of the fridge.

"Good morning, Hail," Cassie said cheerfully when she closed the door to the fridge and noticed her friend.

"Morning, Cassie," she replied before grabbing a glass from the kitchen table that was set for breakfast.

Cassie waited to hear the siblings acknowledge each other as she poured her orange juice. She always loved their brother sister relationship. It was nice to see. They were so genuine to each other and they did have their little fights, but who didn't, but they always made up in the end. She raised an eyebrow when a few minutes past and her boyfriend didn't acknowledge his sister.

"Um, Tyler, Hailey's here," the red haired girl said, taking a sip of the orange juice.

"So then Mason, Johnston, Lucas and I got caught," he replied, continuing to tell the story he was telling Cassie earlier about him Steven, Chris and Lucas vandalising the dressing room of a rival school because the football team beat up Lucas. "And it turned out it was the girl's dressing room and the girl's ground hockey team came in and…beat us up," Tyler added before letting out a soft chuckle.

Although the story was funny and she had to control herself from laughing, Cassie turned to Hailey, who was sitting down at the table. "Hailey look its Tyler," she said enthusiastically.

"Jo's bringing me to school today," Hailey replied as she buttered her toast and watched it melt onto it. Tyler stared to divide the eggs and bacon out on three plates. "And I'll be home at six. Jo, Camille and I are going to the mall later and Kendall will drop me home,"

"I think you should stop seeing him," Tyler said carelessly as he placed the plates of food in front of Hailey and Cassie and his spot at the table.

"You're like Dad, dumbass," she commented, picking up her fork and knife and looking across to Tyler, who was sitting across from her.

"And that dumbass comment makes you sound like him too," the geek shot back making his younger sister roll her eyes. God, he had no idea why she was being so stubborn. He just wanted what was best for her. She was his little sister after all and his older sister was probably whoring her way through college.

"Nice bacon," Cassie said, trying to stop a fight between the two siblings. Normally he wouldn't be so awkward but she had no idea what was going on. Since when did Tyler not like Kendall?

"Look I just don't think you guys are right for each other," he told Hailey, looking up from his plate so he could look at her in the eyes.

Hailey placed her fork and knife down before standing up. "I'm going to head over to Jo's now. I'll get breakfast over there," she said before saying goodbye to Cassie and leaving the kitchen. Hailey went into the hallway and grabbed her backpack off the stairs before leaving the house.

It was a nice day for October. The sun was out but there was a soft breeze blowing causing fallen leaves that were in neat piles was blown around again. Hailey walked along the path passing the houses of her neighbours and occasionally greeting them on their way to work or school or their babysitters. They were quite a close neighbourhood and would always help each other out. Hailey was glad she lived her. She was worried when they were forced to leave their neighbourhood in Milwaukee, Wisconsin they would never find a nice neighbourhood again.

Hailey enjoyed the sun on her face but her happiness soon faded. She felt like there was a pair of eyes watching from a distance. She continued walking down the street towards Jo's but she looked around her to see if there was anyone there.

"Good morning, Hailey," A familiar voice called causing Hailey to look into the house on the left to see Anne Chesterfield getting her three children in the car.

"Hello Anne," she replied cheerfully before waving at her children, two girls and one boy. The oldest was Patricia and she was fourteen, next was her son Ross and he was twelve, then it was Emma and she was eight. Hailey often babysat them. "Hey you guys,"

"Hey Hailey," Ross said quickly, waving his hand in the air while his other sister's said hello in a calmer way. It was obvious he had a crush on the sixteen year old.

"Hi Ross," she replied before continuing her walk to the Taylor residence.

But it wasn't till she was a minute away from the Chesterfield's house that the brunette felt that someone was watching her. Hailey gripped the straps of her backpack tightly and quickened up her pace while muttering under her breath, "Three more minutes and you're at Jo's," over and over again.

She felt little drops of sweat form on her forehead and he heart was pounding hard in her chest. Her fear got the better of her and conquered her mind. Hailey stared to breathe harder and she had to see if there was someone behind her. Hailey hesitantly turned her head to look behind her and saw a figure of a person but she couldn't make out if it was a man or woman because it was too far away. And Hailey didn't want to wait around to find out so she looked straight head of her and picked up her pace once more.

Something caught her eye from across the street. She quickly glanced over to see two figures of people hanging out beside a side of a house staring at her. This was enough for her. Hailey started running as fast as he legs could carry her to Jo's house. Her mind was racing. What if it was Brett and a gang coming to get her again? These thoughts fuelled her and she made it to Jo's within a few seconds, out of breath.

Jo answered the door, surprised to see Hailey standing on her porch out of breath. "Hey Hailey! Are you ok?"

"Uh-huh, I just got so hungry that I needed to run here to get food," Hailey replied placing a hand on her stomach for emphasis.

"Sure, come in," she said and invited Hailey in.

* * *

Hailey chuckled at Kendall's story about what happened to him in his Maths class. The boy had a mouth he could not control sometimes and got him into trouble. The two made their way into the sitting room of the Jones' and sat down on the couch.

Kendall sat back into the couch letting Hailey rest her head on his chest while he ran her fingers through her brown hair. He grabbed the TV remote and flicked through the channels before stopping on _Friends_.

"So how was your day?" Kendall asked sweetly, his looked away from the TV and looked down at his girlfriend.

"Boring," she replied quietly, trying to make it look like she was only interested in watching TV instead of talking. She wanted Kendall to think that she was getting over the rape so she didn't want him to find out about earlier.

"Ok. So how are you feeling?" he asked before leaning down closer to her ear so his lips where inches away from her ear. "Are you still sore?"

"No," Hailey said, sounding quite happy. "Thank God! But I'm hungry,"

"Toast with nutella, my speciality," the blonde replied making her smile.

Hailey got up off her boyfriend and let him get up to go to the kitchen. She sat back into the couch again to watch _Friends_ but the doorbell went off. She got up off the couch and headed to the front door to see that there were flowers shoved into the post box. She smiled thinking that they were probably from Kendall. He was too sweet and he grew up lately.

Hailey opened the door seeing that the stems were at the side she was standing. She went outside and took them out of the post box. As she went inside and closed the door she noticed that the flowers were roses and violets. Dead roses and violets. Hailey raised an eyebrow. Why would Kendall buy her dead flowers?

Hailey saw that there was a card attached to the flowers and took it off. She looked at the card and raised an eyebrow seeing that it was written in letters and words that were cut out of a magazine. Her brown eyes widened as she read the note:

_Roses are red, violets are blue. These flowers are dead and you will be too. _

* * *

**A/N: **Death threat! Who do you think it's from? Have you changed your mind about '?'. What will happen next? Also if you haven't already please check out my other story Teenage Pregnancy. And if you're a Friends or a That 70s Show gang I have lots of those stories up too! And I have a lot of ideas for upcoming stories for BTR which you can check out on my Bio. Also I have a few ideas for one shots etc. Also I got my summer holidays. But enough of my rant! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Peace ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


End file.
